Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon R
by kurseoftime
Summary: A mysterious girl who shares Usagi's name, looks and even hair style quite literally falls into the lives of the guardians who must now protect her from a threat not from the past but the future instead. Story will contain spoilers for Act 0-Special Act
1. Chapter 1

**Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon R **_by _**KuRSeofTime **

A mysterious girl who shares Usagi's name, looks and even hair style quite literally falls into the lives of the guardians who must now protect her from a threat not from the past but the future instead. Story will contain spoilers for PGSM Act 0 - Special Act.

**~ ACT 0 ~ **

When I had restored life to the Earth using the power of the **Ginzuishou** the crystal was shattered its powers supposedly lost forever along with our abilities to transform into the Sailor Guardians. Yet upon my own resurrection along with Mamoru's, Ami-**chan** despite everything else had thought then that a power as great as that of the Illusion Silver Crystal could never truly be destroyed and having once been the Sailor Guardian of knowledge and water I should have guessed that her assumptions would have been correct.

When the Ginzuishou had shattered, it had done so in seven **Nijzuishou** each one by themselves a crystal of great power, but none alone coming close to the power of the Illusion Silver Crystal. Seven rainbow colored crystals, that because of my connection to the Ginzuishou as its rightful owner could only be found by me; even from America and with her carrier as perhaps one of the youngest doctors ever this is what Ami-chan had told me, wishing she could help me in the search for the seven crystals but I promised her that myself, Rei-chan, and Mako-chan could easily do this on our own and keep her informed on our progress. Rei-chan wasn't physically able to help me our Mako-chan search for the crystals but her daily phone calls after doing fire readings were as always indispensable in the information they provided.

The first of the Nijzuishou had been the Red Crystal which granted its owner with the power of telekinesis and in the possession of a man nicknamed "Crane Machine Joe" who used this power in order to win as many toys from the Crane Machine's in the Crown Arcade and then donate these toys to local shelters and orphanages. When I and Mako-chan approached him we each had an idea of how to approach him and in the end I simply told "Joe" the truth and had even talked Luna into proving my point by transforming in front of him. Seeing a young girl turn into a talking black cat plushy was a bit much for the man and he dropped the crystal in fright running away screaming. Luna with Mako-chan and myself helping had in the end had to track down Joe and Luna with some tips from Rei-chan used hypnosis to erase "Joe's" memories of the incident, but the Red Nijzuishou was now ours.

The Orange crystals powers then and now remain unknown as the man who had it was a minister who simply gave the crystal to Luna when she asked for it saying that he had no need for material things, all in all rather boring when compared to how the Red crystal came to be in our possession. The Yellow crystal was obtained in a strange way as it belonged to a young man named Urawa and gave him the gift of a sear, the boy had simply walked up to me and said, "Princess, I know that this rightfully belongs to you and even though I shall lose my gift I am only to glad to do this," as he handed me the crystal and simply walked away Mako-chan looking at him just as I was with our jaws dropped at this young man's selflessness.

The Green crystal had belonged to a beautiful female artist named Yumeno Yumemi who was given visions of the past that she used to paint a series of portraits that made her famous. When she first saw me she almost fainted, as instead of Mako-chan my husband Mamoru had been with me and she said we looked just like the prince and princess from her visions. After sharing a knowing look with one another myself and Mamoru decided to tell Yumeno the truth, and she agreed to give us the crystal in her possession on one condition, that she could use me and Mamoru as models for one last portrait, that even included my small but noticeable baby bump and which Yumeno Yumemi entitled "Happily Ever After," and had the model of Mamoru in full princely attire was holding the model of me in full princess garb in a loving embrace as the model of me rested a loving and tender hand on my stomach.

It was a panting that Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan would never let either of us forget and would always bring it up when one of the girls wanted to embarrass me, Mamoru or both of us. The blue crystal was found to be in the possession of a young woman named Reika its powers now and forever unknown as she simply sold it, though for a fair amount of Yen to Mako-chan when she learned of Mako-chan's engagement to Matoki-kun saying it would complement Mako-chan's complexion perfectly and not wishing to correct the street side jewelry vendor or say to much about why we really wanted the crystal I and Mamoru had helped Mako-chan buy the crystal and then later we had all been reimbursed by Minako-chan who as a music star had the cash to spare.

The Indigo crystal as it turned out was in the possession of Rei-chan's father. As it turned out he had sent Rei the crystal as a present asking her to return to Tokyo. Rei-chan who had felt that she had completed her training in the Kyoto mountains did so and surprised myself, Mamoru and Mako-chan when she invited us all to the Hikawa **Jinja** and presented us with the Indigo crystal personally before telling us how she had so easily obtained it The Violet crystal had been, well I guess the best word would be found, by a very large cat who had an even larger crush for reasons unknown on pour little Luna, in her plush cat form of course. It took a little flirting with the cat whose name we never learned but the Violet crystal, the final crystal was finally ours. For me and the other girls though we would forever have ammo to tease Luna with whenever was getting a bit to stuffy.

So it was during this time between getting the last two Nijzuishou that Minako-chan had returned home to Tokyo, her excuse to the press being, "Though I love touring the world and gaining new fans wherever I may go, I must admit I am home sick, so Tokyo here I come," which had earned a tremendous show of support from all of Minako's current fans and even earned her more to which Rei-chan had said, "only Minako," and myself Mamoru and Mako-chan had agreed. Ami-chan as well came back to Tokyo, though her reason was not world wide news as she had simply used the excuse that she wished to use her talents back home, saying she missed her friends and family. The doctors in America had understood Ami-chan's need to be near family and with her friends and had let her go.

So it was when I was two month pregnant that all five of us were together once again, along with Mamoru in Rei's temple the seven Nijzuishou gathered on a table that we all gathered around. "Ok Usagi-chan," Ami had said to me, "I want you to close your eyes and concentrate. Feel the power of the seven Nijzuishou and use your connection to the seven rainbow colored crystals to bring them together as the Ginzuishou." I did just that as I let Ami-chan's words lull me into an almost trance like state. I don't know what happened next exactly but Mamoru and the girls would later tell me that I slowly started to glow a soft gentle golden hew as the seven crystals had floated above the table before beginning to merge until at last a beautiful silver crystal that admitted a light so white it was almost blue shone through the room before the Illusion Silver Crystal had floated into my body as my heart moon broach and the girls bracelets had reappeared.

"Usagi," Mamoru's voice said gently as my eyes opened looking around the room to see everyone looking slightly worried. "Did it work," I asked and all of the girls and Mamoru smiled as they nodded their heads. "I'm glad," I said noticing for the first time that I was dressed not in my own cloths but the royal dress of Princess Serenity and looking at my reflection in a mirror on the wall I saw the royal moon crescent was prominent on my forehead. Now I understood why everyone had looked so worried, they had feared that the princess' personality had overcome my own but that was not the case. With a large yawn I lent into Mamoru's side his arm coming around me as I gladly melted into his embrace.

"Get some rest Usagi, you deserve it," Mamoru told me and I closed my eyes listening as Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan all talked among themselves and with Mamoru as well the excitement at getting our powers back evident as I drifted into the land of dreams my transformation into Princess Serenity fading as I did so.

**~ NOTE ~**

I have always wanted to write a sequal based on the Live Action, heavily **Manga** influenced Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon. Yet the biggest problem I faced was of course just how to give Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto and Minako back their powers to transform. This is the solution I finally came up with. I know that this is not as exciting as the Nijzuishou (Rainbow) Crystal arc of the Anime, but it wasn't really meant to be with Usagi and all the other girls being powerless. Still I hope you enjoyed ACT 0 of my fan-fiction Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon R and will stick with me as I continue writing.

Just so you know I am a huge Pretty Soldier Sailor Moon (the Anime) fan and fell instantly in love with Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (the live action) when I first learned about it and am currently in the process of obtaining enough money and finding a secure enough web-site to own PGSM so I won't have to constantly refer to You Tube when I need to remember the proper name of an attack or something that happened in Act 0 - 49 and the Special Act of PGSM. In other words don't expect me to go far from the established, and into the world of AU when it comes to the characters.

I think it will be fun giving the Black Moon Family a PGSM twist, I mean look at the Dark Kingdom and how much they were changed and made better in PGSM. I can only hope to do the same thing with the Black Moon Family. Well I am starting to ramble so I will wrap this up before this note becomes as long as this ACT of my story was.

Till ACT 2 I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

If you have any questions about the Japanese words or honorifics I used simply ask, and I will gladly translate them for you. J


	2. Chapter 2

**~ ACT 1 ~ **

The next day Mamoru and all the girls surprised me when as a group they took me to the local park and I was ecstatic because it was the first time sense my own wedding that all of us had been able to be together in such a way. Ami-chan was behind myself and Mamoru quietly speaking with Mako-chan about what she was planning for her wedding to Matoki-kun, as Mako-chan asked Ami-chan about her time in America. Ahead of me and Mamoru were Rei-chan and Minako-chan the fiery priestess and the idol music star speaking too quietly to hear, though as I watched them standing side by side, smiling and laughing it somehow made my heart lighter as I leaned into Mamoru's side my husband looking down at me an eyebrow raised in question as to my light mood but I simply shook my head choosing not to say a word letting the two have this moment as their own.

We all ended up heading to the lake were Mamoru ever the gentleman rented a boat for the two of us the other girls saying they would meet us on the other side, though I knew the four of them were only saying that to give us a moment to ourselves, but I wasn't complaining as I enjoyed lazily letting my right hand skim the surface of the lake while resting my left on my stomach as I watched Mamoru row us across the lake his eyes saying everything for him and causing my cheeks to turn as Mamoru liked to say as pink as sakara tree blossoms in the spring. As I had guessed the girls were no were to be found as me and Mamoru made it to the other side of the lake. Mamoru got out of the boat first tying it to the docks before helping me out of the boat as well, blushing when I tripped getting out of the boat and falling my head meeting Mamoru's chest, who was chuckling lightly.

"You should be more careful Usagi," Mamoru said somewhat playfully though I caught the hint of concern in his tone. "Always trying to tell me what to do, Mamoru," I said just as playfully but with tenderness in my voice wrapping my arms around the back of my husband's head as he wrapped his arms around my waist, Mamoru leaning down as I leaned up on tip toe so that our lips could meet in a kiss. Our kiss was broken when a young girl fell with a scream onto Mamoru's head knocking him backwards as the girl slid into my arms that out of instinct alone wrapped around her so she wouldn't fall as well. "Are you alright little one," I asked the girl who was wearing her dark brown almost black hair exactly like I did though her hair was much shorter than my own and her twin pig tails barely framing her face.

"Usagi-chan, Mamoru-san," I heard the girls who must have seen what happened as they came rushing over the little girls whose eyes seemed so much like my own widening in surprise. "What's wrong," I asked the young child as Mako-chan helped Mamoru to his feet. "Nothing, its just my name is Usagi too," the young girl said blushing as she looked down. "Usagi-chan are you ok," Ami-chan asked me causing both me and the little girl in my arms to turn toward her and say yes at almost exactly the same time. "Is it ok if we call you Chibi-usa little one, if for nothing else than sanities sake," Rei-chan asked and the young girl seemed to be in deep thought for a moment before she enthusiastically nodded her head. "Well I am glad that you are both ok, that was quite the fall," Minako said looking up her expression thoughtful for a moment before she and the rest of us saw the thick branches of an old oak tree hovered just over all of our heads.

"Were you climbing on those branches," Mamoru asked Chibi-usa who looked up and then turned a very brilliant shade of pink as she shyly said she had. "It looked like fun, I didn't think I would fall," Chibi-usa said just as shyly her head tucked into my chest and I couldn't help at that moment but to feel rather protective of this small child who was wrapped within my arms. "Its ok little one, that is how we learn," I said to Chibi-usa who seemed to brighten as she looked up at me with a smile, and I didn't notice as Mamoru and the girls looked at me each tenderly smiling at my show of motherly affection. "Is, is your family name Tsukino," Chibi-usa asked me surprising myself and all the others gathered around us. "Hei, but how did you know that little one," I asked.

"I, I can't say. But **onegai** you must give me the **Ginzuishou**, it is a matter of life and death" Chibi-usa said causing all of the girls to tense though it was Mamoru who asked, "how, how can you know of the crystal," as I looked at Chibi-usa who with a sigh only whispered loud enough for me to hear, "knew I should have done that differently," before she yelled, "Luna-P help me," as a small ball shaped like the head of a cat that was actually floating shocked me just enough for Chibi-usa to slip from my eyes and catch the strange looking toy which started to emit a thick pink colored smoke that allowed Chibi-usa to escape and leave us coughing and trying to clear the air for almost fifteen minutes.

Once we were free of the smoke screen it was clear to all of us we needed to know just what had happened with the mysterious girl named Chibi-usa. But despite that Minako-chan had to report to her manager at the studio to begin working on her third album, while Ami-chan had to report in at the Hospital to let them know she had arrived back in Japan and would be able to begin work on Monday. Even Mako-chan still had a lot of planning to do on her wedding with Matoki. "It will be ok," I had said, "I can go with Rei-chan to the Hikawa **Jinja** and call you as soon as she has finished consulting the flames." "Do you want me to come with you," Mamoru asked me as I smiled at how loving my husband could be but shook my head no.

"You and the girls may have took me out today to have fun but I know you still have some important paperwork to fill out for your own interview on Monday," I said as Rei-chan added, "you don't have to worry about Usagi-chan I will take care of her." "I know that, and I know you can take care of yourself Usagi, but it is not just you I worry about now," Mamoru said to me his hand taking my own as he rested both upon my stomach. "Mamoru," I said touched at his concern as he gently kissed me before nodding his head to Rei-chan in thanks for her words before he and the others left myself and Rei-chan both of us deciding to walk to Hikawa Jinja because it was such a nice day not knowing that certain child who was hiding herself quite well was carefully trailing behind us.

As Chibi-usa followed Rei and Usagi high above the city a black crystalline like flying object appeared in the sky hidden by an embankment of thick white clouds produced by the object itself. Within a man with short spiky fiery red hair stood, wearing a dark maroon business suit with a black vest underneath the jacket and polished black shoes, his ruby like eyes looking through a window like black crystal with malice at the city below. "It is much smaller than I thought it would be," a soft but vain voice said as a young woman with dark black hair that fell just past her shoulders and was kept in two cat shaped buns on either side of her head entered the large chamber like room. She was wearing a royal purple full length gown that fell to her ankles and wrists her matching flats not making a sound even as she moved across the crystal floor.

"Indeed Cooan, but compared to Crystal Tokyo, what this city is now here in the past just can not compare," the man whose name was Rubeus said turning towards Cooan with a small smile his black upside down crescent moon mark upon his forehead catching the light of the room just as Cooan's was. "I am sure that even in the past though Tokyo does have some excellent shopping spots," another voice just as soft and vain as Cooan's said as a second woman who had long silver hair kept in a braided ponytail said entering the chamber the same symbol on her forehead as well. She wore a spaghetti strap blue dress that fell just above her knees with matching gloves that went to her elbows and matching blue high hills that clicked with every step she took.

"It has been a long time sense we were all able to go shopping Beruche, but remember that that is not why we are here," a third young woman slightly older than the first two but with the same mark as the other three said entering the chamber as well shaking a finger playfully at her younger sister. She wore a strapless gold dress that ruffled around her knees with a red shawl that was draped over her shoulders. A red bow with a golden clasp held her brunette hair into a tight bun and black healed boots that came just below her knees made a soft click, clack sound with each step she took. "Leave Beruche alone Karaberas, now is not the time for such petty squabbles," a fourth voice said which was slightly lower than the other three said as one last young lady older than the other three entered the room.

She had short but styled green hair and the same mark as all the others, and was wearing a dark black dress with feathery shoulder pads and matching black gloves that went just below her elbows, while on her feet she had a pair of matching strapped and sharp stiletto hills clicking upon the crystal floor with each step she took. "Thank you Petz, you are as always the voice of reason," Rubeus said causing Petz to blush as the other sisters did as well though out of embarrassment. "So you have all gathered here at last," a dark malicious voice said as a projection of a figure wearing a dark black cloak that covered his head and body appeared the only part of his body visible being his hands that seemed to glow every color of the spectrum hovering over a crystal ball that floated between them.

"Wiseman, this is an honor," all four of the Ayakashi sisters said almost as one as they each curtsied to show their respect to Prince Demando's personal advisor as Rubeus bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Myself and Prince Demando have tracked Small Lady's energy signal to this time in history. It is the prince's belief that the child escaped here to the past in order to protect the **Ginzuishou** from falling into our hands. Your mission here in the past is simple, find the child and secure both her and the Illusion Silver Crystal. Prince Demando seems to have a great deal of respect for your talents Rubeus, so as long as that faith holds this task shall be yours and the Ayakashi sisters to complete," the Wiseman said in a way that clearly said Rubeus did not want to know what would happen to him if Prince Demando ever did lose faith in him.

"I will not fail here, on that you have my word," Rubeus said and though Wiseman did not say a word he did nod his head before his projection that had appeared in the center of the room faded back into the floor that it had risen from. "With your permission Rubeus, and the blessing of my sisters as well I would like to be the first to search for Small Lady and the crystal," Cooan asked with a curtsying to Rubeus. "Very well Cooan you have my permission," Rubeus said having been impressed at the youngest Ayakashi's seriousness in asking him to do this. "So serious Cooan, well if that is the case you have my blessing," Petz said causing her younger sister to smile. "Mine as well, have fun little sister," Karaberas added, as Beruche said, "But try not to have to much fun," as she winked to Cooan who only rolled her eyes.

"I shall not disappoint you," Cooan said vanishing within a column of dark black flames. "So it begins," Rubeus said turning from the chamber and heading back towards the window like crystal to look down upon the city once more and knowing that they had been dismissed the other three Ayakashi Sisters left the chamber the same way they had come. "Finally we of the Black Moon family shall have our revenge upon the children of the White Moon," Rubeus said a dark and cold laughter filling the air as Rubeus looked down at the city of Tokyo as it had been long before the formation of Crystal Tokyo.

Rei-chan had been consulting the sacred flame for over an hour, when finally with a deep sigh she opened her eyes and stopped chanting standing and turning towards me a look of disappointment clear in her eyes. "The flames show me nothing Usagi-chan, it is if Chibi-usa doesn't even exist," the Miko priestess said moving towards me as I stood as well from my spot on some pillows Rei-chan had provided for me, which I was now very glad for as even with them I was still filling rather stiff. "Don't worry yourself so much Rei-chan I said with a smile, "you once told me the flames warn you when dark energy or intentions are to be found in what you are searching for. Perhaps," I said pausing as I thought of how best to phrase what I said next, "perhaps this means that whatever Chibi-usa wants the Ginzuishou for it is not for the purpose of harming us or others," I said as Rei-chan actually smiled and giggles as she shook her head.

"Always looking for the good in others," Rei-chan said a smile still on her lips as she rested her hands on my shoulders but before I could ask what Rei-chan had meant by her words we both heard a scream coming from outside the temple and somehow as if by instinct alone I knew that it was Chibi-usa. "Usagi, **henshin**," Rei-chan said as I grabbed my Heart Moon Broach calling upon the words I knew needed to be said, for when I had reformed the Ginzuishou with my own heart forever freeing it of the past all of our transformation phrases and powers had changed and evolved as well. "Moon Crystal Power! Make-up," I said swiping the magical lipstick over the broach to activate it, as Rei-chan focusing on the silver bracelet on her hand also yelled "Mars Star Power! Make-up," as we turned into the guardians of the Moon and Mars respectively.

We both rushed outside to see Chibi-usa laying passed out on the ground a young woman wearing purple, but that is not what had mine and Rei-chan's attention. For their on Chibi-usa's forehead was very familiar golden crescent moon, a symbol that only those of the royal bloodline of the Moon Kingdom could have. "Stop right there," I said as the woman who was reaching towards Chibi-usa stopped turning towards us her eyes widening in disbelief. "I am the pretty guardian of love and justice Sailor Moon," "And I Sailor Mars," Rei added, "in the name of the moon," I added glad this persons full attention was now on us, "we shall punish you," both me and Mars said. "So the children of the white moon protect this time as well," the woman said slipping into a defensive stance. "I am Cooan youngest of the Ayakashi sisters, Sailor Moon, Sailor Mars, you are no match for the power of the Black Moon Family," Cooan said.

"Dark Fire," Cooan said launching a stream of black flames towards me and Mars who spun in front of me and yelled, "Youma Taisan," launching the ball of red flames causing the two attacks to cancel each other out. "Now Sailor Moon," I heard Mamoru's voice say as Tuxedo **Kamen** appeared from the tree branches scooping Chibi-usa into his arms. "Moon Twilight Flash," I yelled after bringing my Moonlight Stick from its sub space within my Heart Moon Broach the sparks of light seeming to strike Cooan who vanished with the light. "Got her," I said with a smile as Mars nodded as well though we both heard laughter from behind us turning to see Cooan crouched on the roof of the temple. "Sayonara, Sailor Moon," Cooan said releasing the black flame that she held in her hands towards me, "no," I heard both Tuxedo Kamen and Mars scream though it was Sailor Mars who glowed as red as her flames as she stood in front of me the heat from the flames caused Cooan's black flames to be put out.

"Leave this sacred place you are no longer welcome here," Mars said closing her eyes as the jewel of her tiara glowed with the intensity of a star, "Burning Mandala," Sailor Mars said using an attack I had only seen her use once before against Mamoru when he had been possessed, a time I never valued remembering. Though the attack had changed in some way, drawing on Rei-chan's own faith and her need to protect me and I also knew the child within me and I watched as the smile on Cooan's face vanished as the attack struck her, a shout of "it burns," being the last thing she said as she vanished within a column of black flames, Sailor Mars flames dieing out at well. "Rei-chan I said rushing to her as she opened her eyes a tender smile on her lips. Your ok, I'm glad," she said letting her transformation fade as she fell to her knees.

"Don't worry Usagi, Rei-san will be ok, she found the power her new transformation grants her," Tuxedo Kamen said from behind me still holding onto the unconscious Chibi-usa the crescent moon upon her forehead fading though I knew Mamoru had seen it as well "Is, is Chibi-usa ok," I asked as Tuxedo Kamen nodded handing me the now sleeping child as I let my transformation fade as well. "Did, you saw right," I asked and Mamoru only nodded letting me know that he had. "Who do you think she is," I asked, "a member of your family, reborn as we were here in this time," was Mamoru's guess. "Cooan," Rei-chan said surprising both of us by walking up behind us. "She was after Chibi-usa," Mamoru added as I said, "and she said she was the youngest of the Ayakashi sisters, and would get revenge for the Black Moon Family."

"A new enemy, they were targeting Chibi-usa, who is related to the princess, to the moon kingdom Usagi-chan," Rei said as I and Tuxedo Kamen nodded. "Then we will protect her," I said though both Rei-chan and Mamoru seemed uncertain. "She is family, even if from a connection to our past lives. So we will protect her, and with time, I am sure she will trust us as well," I said as Mamoru only smiled and nodded. "And Chibi-usa wanting the crystal," Rei-chan asked. "We will worry about that only if we need to," I said bringing an end to the matter. "So I guess we should make room for one more, right Usagi," Mamoru said letting his transformation fade as well as I nodded a loving tender smile on my face. "I'll let the others know what happed, you two, no you three be safe," Rei-chan said pulling out her cell phone.

"Arigato Rei-chan," I said and the priestess said nothing as she waved at us already dialing the first number in her phone as Mamoru put his arm around my shoulder that I leaned into Chibi-usa safe in my arms. Something was starting, and I knew that it was the beginning of something to come, was it knowing that we had a new enemy to face, or knowing that no matter what I would never let them hurt this beautiful child resting peacefully in my arms, the answer I already knew in my heart was both.

**~ NOTE ~ **

And there is the end of ACT 1. I must admit that writing this story is more fun than I thought it would be. I am sure you noticed that Chibi-usa doesn't quite have the, attitude, is the nice word I can use that she had in the Anime and Manga during this Arc and I admit I totally did this on purpose because Chibi-usa deserves the PGSM treatment.

I am also sure you caught what Usagi thought when she saw Rei and Minako walking together ahead of herself and Mamoru. What Usagi meant by those words, well that is for you to decide. I know there are valid arguments on if the two are just close friends and also valid arguments on something more going on between them. In the end it us up to you my readers to decide because I an not going to lean one way or another.

So Until Till ACT 2 I remain a …

KuRSeofTime

PS

If you have questions about any of the Japanese words or Japanese honorifics used in this chapter, all you need to is ask and I shall gladly translate to the best of my abilities.


	3. Chapter 3

**~ ACT 2 ~**

Chibi-usa was still resting peacefully as me and Mamoru arrived at our home. It was a very beautiful two story house with three bedrooms two bathrooms a living and setting room along with a spacious kitchen and dinning room. Mamoru like Ami-**chan** had been studying to be a doctor but it was money from Mamoru's parents he had inherited from his mother and father along with help from the four **Shitennou** who lived next-door that had gotten us the house. We had not wanted Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, or Kunzite's help but the four had insisted saying it was their wedding gift to us and in the end the four of them mean to Mamoru what the girls mean to me so he had agreed. "Zoicite is playing again," I said with a smile hearing the piano from next door. "Still working on that song for our child," Mamoru said with a tender smile at the thought.

"What did he say the name of the song was," I asked as Mamoru opened the front door for me and Chibi-usa. "Child of Earth and Moon," Mamoru said as I nodded. "Usagi-**chan**, Mamoru-**san** welcome home," Luna's voice said in greeting the young girl whose hair was kept in a style similar to my own, and an interesting shade of purple said in greeting looking from Mamoru to me the smile on her face sliding into a frown as she saw the child in my arms. "Here let me take her upstairs Usagi, you can tell Luna what happened today," Mamoru said to me as I nodded and he took Chibi-usa easily into his grip not even disturbing her sleep as he moved upstairs towards our guest room as I turned to Luna explaining everything that had happened in the park, and at the Hikawa **Jinja** as well.

"A child of the Moon Kingdom," Luna said having to actually set down after hearing my story the disbelief in her voice as evident as the look on her face. "How strange, I don't remember Queen Serenity ever having another child besides your past self Usagi-chan," Luna said as I nodded my head telling her I couldn't remember having a younger sister either. "You did the right thing by bringing her here though," Luna said, "this Black Moon family sounds dangerous, but Chibi-usa knowing of the **Ginzuishou**, and of you, that seems just as troubling," Luna said though I didn't agree and told Luna as much as Mamoru came back down the stairs. "I got Chibi-usa settled, it is best to let her rest for now," he said as I nodded saying I would start dinner, and as I left the room I could here Luna talking to Mamoru about contacting the Shitennou and telling them what had happened something that Mamoru and I silently agreed to as the four did need to know about these latest developments.

When dinner was done, and Mamoru had woken Chibi-usa, the small child who had come into our lives and Luna got along rather well, and when Chibi-usa asked who Luna was some quick thinking on Mamoru's part saved us as he told Chibi-usa that Luna was my niece. "Your niece, Usagi-chan," Chibi-usa asked looking confused as I quickly nodded and doing some quick thinking of my own added, "**Hai**, from mama's side of the family," as both Luna and Mamoru nodded quickly in agreement and luckily Chibi-usa who liked Luna anyway dropped the matter as the tense moment passed and dinner continued on and after words Luna who had really warmed up towards the Chibi-usa who was about the same age and even agreed to give Chibi-usa a tour of the house.

"What did they say," I asked Mamoru who knew I was speaking of the four Shitennou. "Kunzite does not trust her," "He never is trustful of others when it come to you or me now that we are together," I said as Mamoru nodded his head in agreement. "Zoicite feels that if I trust her then he may as well," "loyal to the end as always," I said as Mamoru and I shared a look remembering all Zoicite had done for his master, Mamoru no Endymion even when he was under the control of Queen Beryl, and Queen Mataria was a threat to the world. Nephrite is suspicious of her knowledge, but feels like Jadeite that if we trust her they can as well." "Do they still feel as if they owe you, for what they did before," I said as Mamoru replied, "hai, even though I remind them every time I can that it wasn't their fault," he said as I rested my hand on his smiling as he looked at me the tension on his face fading as he looked into my eyes.

"Do you think we should introduce Chibi-usa to them Mamoru," I asked. "Not just yet Usagi," Mamoru said. "Come on lets go find those two, it is starting to get late after all," Mamoru said as I couldn't help but laugh as I followed Mamoru through the house in search of Chibi-usa and Luna who we found in the guest room giggling and whispering to each other. "Luna, Chibi-usa, time for bed you two," I told the two making them both moan but with a look the two nodded. "Goodnight Chibiusa-chan," Luna said leaving the room, "Night Luna-chan," Chibi-usa returned as Luna left the room. "Arigato Usagi-chan, Mamoru-chan, for letting me stay here with you," Chibi-usa said to us making us both smile as Mamoru said, "we are glad to have you," as I moved over to the bed tucking Chibi-usa in and kissing her forehead before wishing her a goodnight as she did the same before me and Mamoru left the room.

"So the Sailor Guardians are not only in this time as well, but also protecting the child Cooan," Rubeus asked of the youngest of the Ayakashi sisters who sadly nodded her head yes. "If it were not for Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars, Small Lady would have been mine," Cooan said as Rubeus made a strange noise in the back of his throat as he waved his hand dismissively. "Well for now we must think of ways to aid our cause in the future. As you know a mysterious shield of energy protects the Crystal Palace and all those within it. The palace, and all of Crystal Tokyo are built upon what are known as the crystal points. This," Rubeus said pointing to a point in the center, "is Crystal Nexus, the center of the Crystal Palace itself, if we can conquer it here now in the past then Crystal Tokyo shall fall," Rubeus said with a dark smile.

"Please allow me to do this in order to redeem myself for my past failure," Cooan asked Rubeus who with a very dark chuckle said, "you will have your chance my dear Cooan but I am afraid I have already sent your sister Beruche on this assignment," Rubeus said as Cooan hung her head as if in shame though she still said, "I understand Rubeus, I, I am just going to get some rest," Cooan said leaving the chamber room and Rubeus alone. "Sailor Moon, I wonder who you are," Rubeus said gazing at the image of the mysterious blond haired guardian Cooan had faced, he knew of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and their leader Venus but this guardian, this Sailor Moon was an X factor, and in a vie to control the world Rubeus knew X-Factors must be dealt with least they become dangerous.

The next day Ami-chan came over to talk with Mamoru sense with some luck the two would be working at the same hospital after his interview which was tomorrow and somehow got talked into along with myself taking Chibi-usa and Luna to a new ice cream parlor that the two had seen an advertisement for in that mornings newspaper. When Ami-chan ever the doctor had tried to warn the two about having to many sweets during the day but the two gave her duel puppy dog eyes and feeling hungry myself the three of us has soon talked Ami-chan into a trip to the new ice cream parlor for a treat. After deciding to walk Ami-chan whispered to me while Chibi-usa and Luna talked that she wanted to have an ice cream just as much as Chibi-usa, Luna and myself had but had decided to tease Luna and Chibi-usa before actually agreeing to take them anywhere.

When we neared the ice cream parlor Luna froze and me and Ami could sense something as well. "Chibiusa-chan, Luna why don't you two go to the arcade while we get your ice cream the line is rather long," Ami-chan said to the two thinking quickly as I gave Chibi-usa some money sense Luna already had some of her own, Chibi-usa agreeing it was a good idea after taking one look at the line and as she and Luna headed off towards the arcade me and Ami-chan shared a look as we stood in line deciding for now the best thing to do was simply observe. We watched as people would buy ice cream and as soon as they had taken the first taste of the sugary treat their entire personality would do a complete 180 in a negative direction.

Looking at each other myself and Ami-chan nodded to each other as we left the line and after finding good hiding spot transformed with yells of "Moon Crystal Power," and "Mercury Star Power," both of us saying "Make-up," at the same time turning into the guardians of the Moon and Mercury respectively. We rushed towards the ice cream parlor were a young woman with silver hair wearing blue sighed her uniform becoming a beautiful baby blue gown as a familiar upside down black crescent moon appeared upon her forehead. "Great, the sailor guardians," she said rubbing her forehead as if she had a headache. "I am Beruche, second born of the Ayakashi sisters," "I am Sailor Moon," "and I am Sailor Mercury," "and we will punish you," both of us said as Beruche actually yawned.

"Well that is nice and all but Droid 00 introduce yourself to these two," Beruche said as the other worker turned into a mechanical looking device that moved towards me as Beruche attacked Mercury with an attack she called "Dark Water," as Ami-chan met the attack with her "Mercury Aqua Mist" the two water based attacks canceling each other out causing Beruche to frown as Mercury just shook her finger, "to attack me with water, that truly takes guts," as I spun out of the way of the Droids ice based attack pulling my Moonlight Stick from its sub space pocked within my Heart Moon Broach. "Moon Twilight Flash," I yelled the golden sparks hitting the Droid which fell to the ground but was not destroyed as it stood back up launching another ice attack at me, and knowing I couldn't move out of the way quickly enough I braced myself for the attack only to never have it hit.

Opening my eyes I saw Tuxedo **Kamen** standing their ice covering his cape as he fell to one knee. "Run Sailor Moon," he said to me as I shook my head no not wanting to leave him, "Please, Usagi run," Mamoru told me whispering my name. "I can't do that, I have to stay, because, because I love you Mamoru," I said whispering his name as well and my Moonlight Stick started to glow changing and evolving itself into, "the Moonlight Rod," both myself and Tuxedo Kamen said our eyes on this symbol of our love. The Droid launched another attack towards Mamoru but this time I was ready and feeling the words coming to me within my heart I yelled, "Moon Princess Halation," as golden stardust like sparks emitted from the rod, towards the Droid easily crashing through its ice attack and striking the humanoid machine turning it into fine silver dust the strange crystal that had been in the center of its forehead falling to the ground, its color fading along with the symbol of the Black Moon Family.

"Well done Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen said free of the Droid's ice now that it had been destroyed. "Die," I heard along with a yell of "Dark Water," as Beruche who I had forgotten about launched an attack towards myself and Mamoru. "No," Ami-chan yelled as her tiara's blue jewel glowed with the brilliance of a star before she closed her eyes and then yelled, "Shine Aqua Illusion," as what I could only describe as liquid ice flowed from were Mercury was standing towards Beruche's attack and going strait through it and towards the stunned Ayakashi sister who just managed to teleport herself away before the attack struck her. "Mercury-chan are you ok," I asked seeing Ami-chan now leaning against one of the buildings next to her breathing heavily only to receive a thumbs up in return.

"Ami-chan has found the true power given to her by her new transformation," Mamoru said to me as I nodded and added, "just like Rei-chan was able to do." "You and Ami-chan should find a place to undo your transformations, it was Luna who called me and she said that she and Chibi-usa were on their way back here," Mamoru said as I nodded and with a sigh asked, "how do we explain not having any ice cream for them that is what this entire trip was about in the first place," Mamoru telling me he would deal with that as me and Ami found another quite and hidden place to undo our **henshins**.

**~ NOTE ~ **

And that my friends is the end of ACT 2. I am sure you may have noticed that when I write Chibi-usa I do so with a small dash between Chibi and Usa this is because in Japanese Chibi means little or small and Usa is a shortening of the name Usagi so small or little Usagi is what Chibi-usa means. I am sure you also noticed how Chibi-usa became Chibiusa-chan without the dash in-between the two words when I added an honorific to her name. I did this on purpose as well and Chibi-usa's name will only lose the dash when an honorific is added to her name because I think Chibiusa-chan looks better in print than seeing Chibi-usa-chan that simply has to many dashes and I feel distracts you the reader from the story.

Ami like Rei now has unlocked the full potential of her star power transformation and Usagi got what I have decided to call the Moonlight Rod and used "Moon Princess Halation," for the first time so I am feeling good about that as well. As for Makoto and Minako not to worry I am working on how they will unlock the full potential of their star power transformations as well so no need to worry about that.

Well I guess I should go ahead and wrap this up before I give to much away about my thoughts on the next chapter, so . . .

Until ACT 3 I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

As always if you have any questions about the Japanese words or honorifics used in this chapter all you need do is ask and I shall translate to the best of my abilities.


	4. Chapter 4

**~ ACT 3 ~**

Makoto stood outside of the new wedding dress store looking at her watch a frown on her face as the thought to herself, "she's a little late," before looking up to see a figure walking towards her a baseball cap with a fake diamond studded cross on the front holding up her hair and dark sunglasses with the same cross design covering her eyes. "Minako-chan," Makoto whispered to the figure who nodded lowering her glasses and giving the taller girl a small wink before quickly slipping the sunglasses back in place. "Thank you for helping me pick out my dress, Matoki wanted to help me but the Crown Karaoke is more popular than it has ever been and even with Nephrite still helping him," here Makoto paused for a moment as Minako added in, "still is too much for him to take a day off, I understand, as I told you when you called last night I didn't have anything else to do today."

"Still I am glad for all your help Minako-chan," Makoto said as the pop star simply waved her hand dismissively as the two entered the store both pausing for a moment as their **senshi** senses told them both something was not right here but before either of them had time to think about that they were approached by a young woman with her hair up in a bun which was held by a red bow with a golden clasp. "Hello ladies my name is Kara, welcome to Shadows of the Moon, proprietors of the finest wedding dresses in all of Tokyo, how may I help you today," the young woman said with a smile that sent chills down both Makoto and Minako's spins though neither said anything. "You shouldn't be so direct sister, it scares the customers. Please forgive Kara she is always like this. I am Lady P, owner of Shadows of the Moon, I hope you will still do us the honor of doing business with us," this new figure who had short green hair and a deeper voice than her sister said with bow that Makoto and Minako returned.

"My friend Mako is looking for a wedding dress, and I am helping her to do so, my name is Mina," Minako said coming out of the bow and giving a look to Makoto that told her that the two of them needed to learn what had made them stop cold when they had first entered this store and Makoto gave just the slightest nod of her head to show she understood. "Hai, I am getting married in December the twentieth if that helps any," Makoto said to Lady P who nodded as her sister Kara bowed and pointed in the direction that wanted Makoto and Minako to follow, Lady P leading the way towards the dresses were another young lady, a seamstress stood and it was from this figure that was giving off an aura that made both Makoto and Minako want to transform right then and their but for now they would just set back and try to learn just what was going on at Shadows of the Moon.

Kara told the seamstress to show Makoto their selection of dresses which the seamstress did without a word as Lady P told Makoto to stand on the small raised dais by all the mirrors. When the seamstress returned with a selection of dresses Makoto and Minako shared a quick look they could practically feel the evil aura coming off the cloth of the various dresses, there was no need to wait any longer whatever was going on here both Kara and Lady P were in on and the seamstress, well their was something not human about her, so not bothering to wait both Minako and Makoto revealed their bracelets, and yelled, "Venus Star Power," "Jupiter Star Power," saying "Make-up," at the same time transforming their selves into the guardians of Jupiter and Venus respectively. "The Sailor Guardians," Kara said as Lady P added, "Droid 01 take care of these pests."

The seamstress transformed before the two's eyes into a mechanical looking humanoid device as Kara and Lady P's cloths changed both wearing elegant dresses one a light gold the other black. "I am Karabaras," Kara said introducing herself properly as she tried to use a whip that had materialized in her hands against Sailor Venus while she was distracted by the Droid the guardian of love and beauty just moving herself out of the way. "And I am Petz," Lady P said launching an attack called "Dark Lighning," towards Sailor Jupiter at the same moment Karabaras had been attacking Venus Jupiter managing to cancel the attack with her own, "Supreme Thunder." "We are the oldest of the Ayakashi sisters, and for your sins against Black Moon Family you shall pay children of the white moon," the two said standing together standing behind the Droid that quickly launched itself towards the two guardians once more.

"Rolling Heart Vibration," Venus said striking the Droid and knocking it backwards making Venus smile before the mechanical feminine device stood once again. "Is that the best you can do," Karaberas taunted as Petz added, "if it is then the one who calls herself Sailor Moon shall fall just as easily," unknowingly angering both Venus and Jupiter. "You won't touch her," Venus said the golden crystal of her tiara glowing like the light of a star, "not as long as we breath," Jupiter added her green crystal glowing just as intensely. "Venus Love-Me Chain," Venus said taking her golden chain with small golden gems within from her waist the circles of the golden chain changing shape, and now resembling hearts before Venus launched her attach the chain wrapping itself around the Droid that could now no longer move.

"Now you will see the true powers of the guardians," Jupiter said as she began to concentrate lightning into her hands, "Sparkling Wide Pressure," she yelled launching the compressed disk of electricity towards the droid that screamed out in agony as it turned into a dust the strange crystal dangling from a collar around its neck loosing its color as it faded to black the symbol of the Black Moon family vanishing as well as all the wedding dresses in the store burst into flame. "It would seem we underestimated you," Petz said with a scowl on her face. "We will not make the same mistake twice," Karaberas said as the two of them vanished from the room by teleportation. As Venus and Jupiter leaned themselves on the nearby walls tired from unlocking the true power given to them by their new transformations but both very proud that they had shown their new enemy the strength of the Sailor Guardians.

"We should contact the others," Venus said to Jupiter who nodded in agreement, "Rei-chan and Usagi-chan now and Ami-chan when she gets off of work, or should we contact he now as well," Makoto asked letting her transformation fade. "The enemy has retreated so we will contact Ami-chan after her shift," Minako said letting her transformation fade as well. "I'm glad we didn't tell those two our real, well full names," Makoto said to Minako who agreed as the two left the store that without the Black Moon Family occupying it was now nothing more than an abandoned building. "What do you think they are up to with trying to fill places with negative energy," Makoto asked as Minako shrugged her shoulders for once not having any answers. "Doesn't really matter why, we will be here to stop them," Minako said with determination as Makoto nodded her head in agreement the two pulling out their cell phones Minako contacting Rei while Makoto contacted Usagi both knowing the four of them and then later when Ami could join them would be having a meeting about this latest development with their new enemies.

**~ NOTE ~ **

Not as long as my others but that is indeed the end of Act 3. For those who may be wondering about the Droids, they are exactly just that humanoid machines, and even though I didn't mention the "sex" of the Droid in the last act it was feminine just as this one was and all the Droids will be. You may notice that none of the Droids ever say anything or have proper names. I did this on purpose to show that to the Ayakashi sisters as well as the Black Moon Family Droid's are nothing more than weapons for them that they use in order to try to accomplish their goals. So why would they even bother naming the Droid's or giving them the ability to talk for the Black Moon Family they are nothing more than dispensable tools.

As for the girls their appearances as the Sailor Guardians these have not changed from how they appeared in the live action drama PGSM except for any changes that I myself have mentioned, case in point the changes I just made to Venus's Love-Me Chain. I had planed on replacing Sailor Moon's pink crystal at the center of her tiara with the Moon Kingdom's symbol of power the crescent moon but then remembered how Sailor Moon's tiara already has small crescent moon's decorating it and would look kind of foolish with a larger crescent moon in the center even if I planed to make it silver instead of gold like the rest of the tiara so I left Sailor Moon's tiara alone, pink gem crystal and all.

Now that all of the girls have unlocked the true power that their new "Star Power" transformations grant them I am now able to move into the true meat of this story so to speak, so I hope you are ready for some real action now because the battle is just beginning.

So until ACT 4 I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime


	5. Chapter 5

**~ ACT 4 ~**

"Things do not go well for us in the future Rubeus," the dark voice of Wiseman said with bitterness looking towards the red haired man who for once was alone in the atrium where he and normally the Ayakashi sisters would converse with Prince Demando's personal advisor. "Our recent attack upon the Crystal Palace was thwarted by a shield of energy placed around the palace, and your failures here in the past to capture any of the Crystal Points do not help the matter," Wiseman said in little more than a whisper though Rubeus caught every word. "It is the Sailor Guardians, they are formable opponents," Rubeus said as Wiseman nodded as he added, "indeed for it is those same guardians who protect the Crystal Palace here in the future, Demando wants them and the mystery guardian Moon eliminated," Wiseman said as Rubeus actually smiled though it was very darkly.

"Well the Ayakashi sisters will be pleased to here that, the four feel that it is not only a matter of there honor but that they also have a score to settle with the guardians," Rubeus said as Wiseman stated, "then this matter will be left in yours and the sisters hands, Demando still trusts you with this, but my patience runs thin Rubeus, and the prince's patience will not last forever," and Rubeus without a word simply bowed showing he understood as the projection of the Wiseman vanished leaving Rubeus standing in the dark, a dark scowl gracing his features wondering just how much the Prince who had once had so much faith in him still trusted him to this mission in the past.

A few weeks had passed sense Mako-**chan **and Minako-chan's run in with the two oldest Ayakashi sisters and we had had a few run ins with them sense each time with one or more of the sisters trying to fill a certain place in Tokyo with negative energy only for us to be their to foil them. The **Shitennou** were helping us were they could but out of respect of Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus had not gotten directly involved because for the four **senshi** their rivalries with Beruche, Cooan, Petz and Karaberas respectively were very personal and matters of honor for the guardians something that Mamoru's four protectors understood well and respected. Luna and Chibi-usa had over Chibi-usa's stay with up were now as the old saying goes, as thick as thieves.

The two went to Juban Elementary School and many who didn't know swore the two were sisters, and the fact that Chibi-usa often called Luna "onee-chan," while Luna called Chibi-usa "nee-chan," only added to that fact before either myself, Mamoru or both of us would tell those who asked that the two were not related but were very close and considered each other as such. It was to Juban Elementary that I was heading my camera that I used to take photo's for the same Magazine that her father was an editor for, and I had surprised not only herself but her parents and friends as well when it turned out that I was an amazing photographer not only of still life, but people as well, my reputation of not being a paparazzi when it came to famous idol's had given me a lot of respect among them and I could still remember even getting a chance to be in charge of a photo shoot for Minako-chan, my very first with a popular idol.

But that was then and this was now and I was softly humming to myself as I walked towards Juban Elementary only to see Luna laying on the sidewalk in her sailor **fuku** cuts and scrapes visible all over her body. "Luna, what happened," I asked worry evident in my voice. "Oh, Usagi-chan. It all happened so fast me and Chibiusa-chan were waiting for you by the school gates when this car came barreling towards us out of nowhere. I had not choice I had to transform, and Chibiusa-chan after I saved her she looked so, surprised, but before either of us could say anything Cooan and Beruche showed up, they had tracked my energy signature, I told Chibiusa-chan to run and fought them for as long as I could," Luna said as I asked her which way Chibiusa had gone I contacted the girls,

Artemis would come to check on Luna and make sure she was safe, he like Luna had a human form now, one given to him by the Illusion Silver Crystals, the night all of us girls had regained our own guardian powers. Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan and Minako-chan would help me to look for Chibi-usa looking in the direction Luna had last seen her friend go. So after waiting just long enough for Artemis to arrive I left him with Luna rushing away from the two, transforming as I did so, somehow feeling that Chibi-usa needed me, it was almost like I almost knew that Sailor Moon would be needed. As I was running yelling Chibi-usa's name I saw a familiar hairstyle drift under the fence to a construction sight and knowing it could be no one else I silently followed keeping myself hidden as I heard Chibi-usa actually talking to the strange toy that she called Luna-P.

"Oh Luna-P what do I do, those evil ladies are after me, and Luna-chan, Luna-chan is a Sailor Guardian and she protected me, but how long can she hold out all by herself, oh Luna-P what do I do," Chibi-usa said crying out to the ball and Sailor Moon almost found herself moving towards the small child in order to comfort her before a voice coming from the ball stopped her dead in her tracks. "Oh Small Lady, you should not worry yourself so. I know you miss your mother, father and the guardians, but Mamoru, Usagi, the girls and Luna, they all care for you as well right," a soft, gentle and caring voice asked as Chibi-usa nodded. "Luna is with you even in the future Small Lady, just not as a guardian, in fact you know her very well, so you don't have to worry about her," the voice said as Usagi thought to herself, "future, is that how Chibi-usa knows," but here Sailor Moon's thoughts were interrupted and Luna-P fell silent as darker but still soft voice whispered, "found you," as Cooan appeared a dark twisted grin playing upon her lips.

"You are coming with me Small Lady," Cooan said reaching for Chibi-usa who had shrunk into herself clutching Luna-P like a lifeline. "Stop right there," a voice said making Cooan and Chibi-usa both look up. "Trying to kidnap innocent children, that is low even for you Cooan," I said jumping in front of Chibi-usa putting myself between her and the youngest of the Ayakashi sisters. "I am the pretty sailor guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon, I shall punish you," I said as Cooan backed off just slightly thought that smile never left her lips as she did so. "Oh I don't think so Sailor Moon, and neither do my sisters," Cooan said as Beruche, Karaberas and Petz appeared beside their younger sister. "Hand her over," Beruche said, "we have you outnumbered," Karaberas added. "you my dear don't stand a chance," Petz said though I surprised all four of them when I refused to move.

"Stop right there Ayakashi sisters," I heard four familiar voices yell, saying gladly, "Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Venus," as I saw each of the girls all four of whom were walking side by side into the construction sight. "Four against one," Mercury said with a shake of her finger, "well we can't have that," Mars said with a smile, "so we are here to even things up," Jupiter said as Venus added, "because we are the Sailor Guardians," "and we shall punish you," the four said as the Ayakashi sisters scowled. Faster than I could blink the eight were launching attacks at each other and no matter how much I wished to help them, I couldn't leave Chibi-usa alone knowing that they young child who was clinging to my side needed mot only my protection but the comfort I was providing for her in this moment as well.

As I watched the display of power between the Ayakashi sisters and the girls I did not noticed dark orbs of black energy moving towards me that exploded all around me sending me and Chibi-usa flying through the air though I did manage to wrap my arms protectively around her before we fell back to the ground. "Sailor Moon," I heard the girls and Chibi-usa yell as the small child shook me tears falling from her eyes knowing the girls couldn't make sure I was ok as they wished to do still to busy with the Ayakashi sisters attack. "So you are the mysterious guardian Sailor Moon. I am Rubeus, of the Black Moon Family, give me the child and I'll let you live." "Never," I said with conviction standing in front of Chibi-usa once again blocking her body with my own. "Foolish, I have seen the future Sailor Moon and you are not in it, now move," and when I didn't Rubeus only seemed to grow angrier.

"Fine, then feel the fires of the Black Moon," Rubeus said launching the same dark orb attack and I braced myself for the impact but after feeling nothing I opened my eyes only to see a figure dressed in white holding out a sword in a defensive position, four others by his side their own weapons drawn the five forming a circle around myself and Chibi-usa. "Are you ok, Sailor Moon," Mamoru asked turning towards me and my eyes widened in surprise thought for only a moment when I noticed he was wearing his Tuxedo Kamen mask, but then I remembered Chibi-usa was behind me and that Mamoru would need to hide his identity from her, while Chibi-usa had never met the **Shitennou** so they had nothing to worry about. "I am fine, thank you Prince Endymion," I said adding on, "and you as well Shitennou," to the four others who nodded each of them smiling.

"You, who are you," Rubeus said. "We are the four Shitennou," Kunzite said, as Zoicite added, "and this is our master Endymion," which caused Rubeus' eyes to widen. "No, it can not be, die," Rubeus said a blade materializing in his hands as he rushed towards Mamoru who with a look told both the Shitennou and myself not to interfere as with a single swing of his blade Endymion managed to wound Rubeus sending Rubeus' blade flying as the red haired man was sent flying backwards. "Rubeus," the four Ayakashi sisters said and the girls quickly reacted taking advantage of the sisters distraction each of them launching an attack, "Shine Aqua Illusion," "Burning Mandala," "Sparkling Wide Pressure," "Venus Love-Me Chain," Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus yelled as one their powers sending the four Ayakashi sister flying in heaps around Rubeus who was clutching his side glaring at Mamoru.

"Now is your chance Sailor Moon," Nephrite said to me as I nodded my head in agreement taking me new Moonlight Rod from its sub space pocket within my Heart Moon Broach. "Moon Princess Halation," the golden star like sparkles emitted from the end of the Moonlight Rod golden crescent moon shapes within moving towards the Ayakashi sisters and Rubeus, and we all watched in shock as Rubeus teleported himself leaving the Ayakashi sisters who were to weak to do the same to be struck by the attack as the four fell to the ground the golden star like sparkles now surrounding their bodies, the symbol of the Black Moon Family no longer upon their foreheads. "**Arigato**, Sailor Moon," Petz said a true smile playing across her lips. "To be free from the evil of Nemesis," Karaberas added, "and free from the chains of the Black Moon family that we were never truly a part of," Beruche added.

"You have given us a second chance," Cooan said, "perhaps we can make the right choices when we are reborn," Petz said as her three sisters nodded in agreement as the four started to actually grow younger until they were all babies their dresses nothing more now then blankets keeping the four newborns warm until they completely vanished the golden star like sparkles drifting slowly into the sky. "The Black Moon Family is truly heartless," Kunzite said, "Yes, to turn four souls to evil," and here Zoicite said nothing more as we all turned towards Chibi-usa who with tears falling from her eyes rushed into my arms, "Usagi-**tachi**, arigato," she said causing Mamoru to ask, "how did you," only to have the teary eyed girl smile and giggle but only slightly.

"I, when I saw that Luna-chan had the power of a guardian, it all just clicked Mamo-chan," Chibi-usa said as Mamoru removed his mask knowing it was pointless to keep wearing it as the young girl in my arms already knew who we all were. "I miss my momma and papa and those I knew, but I can't go back, it's safer here, here were," and here Chibi-usa fell silent tears coming to her eyes once again as I gathered her in my arms. "It's ok, Chibi-usa I heard some of the things that that voice from Luna-P told you," I said making Chibi-usa's eyes widen though she said nothing as I continued, "I know you are from the future, that voice called you Small Lady, a great sign of respect. I know you can't tell us much, but I want you to know we will always protect you, and one day get you back to your mama and papa."

"Thank you," Chibi-usa said to me and then looking around her added, "all of you," as we all smiled and standing up Mamoru wrapped his arm around me saying, "lets go home," the four Sailor Guardians and the Shitennou following behind us, Nephrite talking with Mercury, as Zoicite and Kunzite talked with Venus and Mars leaving Jedeite and Jupiter to carry on a conversation the eight catching up seeing as how they had not all been together in this way sense me wedding.

**~ NOTE ~ **

And that is the end of ACT 4. I am sure you noticed that I decided to give Artemis a human form as well. My reasoning behind this is that when the Illusion Silver Crystal was cleansed by Usagi completely of the shadows of the past and reformed its light granted Artemis a human body, but not to worry Artemis is a male and no guy can be a Sailor Guardian. Artemis is a few years older than Luna and lives with Minako, who "adopted" him after "finding" him in an orphanage during her travels around the world. Artemis thanks to Minako's quick thinking became one of the reasons that Minako had decided to move back to Tokyo to stay in order to give Artemis some form of stability in his life.

I hope that the fate of the Ayakashi sister also surprised a lot of people. In the Manga they are all killed while in the Anime the four are healed by the Silver Crystal so here Sailor Moon's attack allowed the four a second chance at being born to their parents and live a life free of the influence of the Black Moon Family.

So all in all that is my reasoning so I am going to wrap this up.

Till ACT 5 I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

As always if you have any questions on the Japanese words or honorifics I used in this chapter then all you need to do is ask and I shall do my best to translate.

**xoxoPAUxoxo: **Yea, my first official reviewer! Thank you for your kind words about my story. I promise I will try to be more careful with my spelling from now on and not confuse words such as "sense" with "since."


	6. Chapter 6

**~ ACT 5 ~**

Rubeus reappeared within the large round antechamber of the spaceship still clutching his side. "That man, so he is here in this time as well," Rubeus thought to himself while whispering out loud, "does that mean the Queen," but Rubeus' thoughts were interrupted my a high shrill laughter filling the antechamber that could be compared to someone running their fingernails down a chalkboard. "Oh poor Rubeus, failure seems to be the only thing you are good at these days," a voice just as high and shrill as the laughter said as a feminine figure materialized in the room. She had curly neon green hair that fell just past her shoulders and like Rubeus had the symbol of the Black Moon Family upon her forehead. She was wearing an elegant dark green dress with matching elbow length gloves and strapped high heals, while in her hands was a small black fan that was covering her predatory smile.

"Esmeraude, what brings you here," Rubeus said standing though unsteadily his deep ruby like eyes burning into her poisonous emerald ones though Esmeraude remained unfazed. "Wiseman and our Prince, Demando no longer have faith in your abilities. They no longer feel that you are capable of aiding us in our campaign here in the past," Esmeraude said closing her fan her bright pink lips curled upwards in a smirk. "You lie, Wiseman himself would have told me this himself if it were true," Rubeus said as once again Esmeraude's laughter filled the room. "Oh it is true enough, they are giving you twenty four hours. Wiseman wants the mysterious guardian Sailor Moon, dead, Demando wants Small lady and the Illusion Silver Crystal, fail them," here Esmeraude paused looking at Rubeus her poisonous emerald eyes almost sparkling with glee.

"Well I wouldn't want to be you," she said her laughter filling the room as she started to fade from the room in a beam of green light. "Twenty four hours Rubeus, then I take over our operations here in the past," Esmeraude's voice said echoing off the walls as Rubeus struck a nearby pillar in anger. "A day, that is all I have left in order to prove myself. Esmeraude, you foolish girl, there will be no need to continue our operations here or in the future when this day is done," Rubeus said his own dark laughter filling the chamber as a plan was already quickly forming within his mind.

Chibi-usa stood in Usagi and Mamoru's room. From downstairs the child could smell the aroma of breakfast being cooked as it drifted through the house and could also hear as Usagi hummed a tune to herself. Luna-**chan** had already headed downstairs but Chibi-usa had entered this room wondering if Usagi kept the Illusion Silver Crystal somewhere within the room. On the nightstand Chibi-usa's eyes drifted towards a small watch called the Moon Phase, a watch that Usagi had told Chibi-usa Mamoru had given her in thanks for a scarf she had knitted for him. "Is that were she would keep it, it is important to her and she never takes its off during the day," Chibi-usa wondered to herself as her eyes drifted to the other item setting next to the Moon Phase, Usagi's Heart Moon Broach, the magical item that allowed Usagi to become Sailor Moon.

"No I shouldn't do this, Usagi and Mamoru have been so nice to me," Chibi-usa thought to herself. "Never questioning me, always protecting me, even though I didn't always know that," remembering how the Sailor Guardians had protected her. "But the Illusion Silver Crystal, if I had that, I could go back, I could save mamma," Chibi-usa said with tears in her eyes as she took the Moon Heart Broach into her small fingers thinking it would be here and not in a personal gift were Usagi would keep the magical crystal. "Chibi-usa, breakfast is ready come downstairs dear," Chibi-usa heard Usagi say from downstairs. "Coming," Chibi-usa said going downstairs placing Usagi's Heart Moon Broach in her pocket and dashing down the stairs before her conscious could get the best of her and remind her that what she was doing wasn't right.

When Chibi-usa got downstairs she saw that Luna-chan like herself was already dressed and ready for school while Usagi was still in her nightgown thought she was wearing her robe over it. "That's why the Moon Phase and Heart Moon Broach were still upstairs," Chibi-usa thought to herself realizing that Usagi-chan had decided to fix both her and Luna-chan something to eat before getting ready for the day herself, eating the small girl with guilt as the Heart Moon Broach in her pocket seemed to magically gain weight. "What's wrong Chibi-usa, do you feel bad," Usagi asked with a smile placing a plate down in front of the child with one hand the other feeling of Chibi-usa's forehead. "No, I feel ok, I must still be a little tired," Chibi-usa said quickly as Usagi who felt that she didn't have a fever smiled as she started cleaning the dishes she had used to cook.

I stood at the sink as Chibi-usa and Luna ate breakfast Luna talking while Chibi-usa remained unusually quite and soon the two were done each handing me their plate before Luna said, "Come on Chibiusa-chan lets get going," a bright smile on her face. "Oh, um you go ahead Luna-chan I forgot my backpack upstairs, don't worry I'll catch up with you," Chibi-usa said making Luna frown though she nodded her head and did as asked as Chibi-usa went up the stairs and several minutes later came back down with her backpack in hand. "**Ja-ne**, Usagi-chan," Chibi-usa said though not as enthusiastically as she normally did as she left the house without even a glance in my direction but I didn't really have time to question Chibi-usa's odd behavior as I needed to get ready for the day myself as I had a photo shoot at the park to do, were a boating competition was being held today on the lake.

The boating competition had just come to a close something I was glad for as it was now around lunch time and I hadn't had anything to eat sense breakfast that morning. Putting my camera in its case I was just about to head towards the Crown to get a bite to eat when my cell phone rang, "Hello," "Usagi-chan, thank goodness," I heard the anxious voice of Luna say from the other end of the line. "Luna, what's wrong," I asked. "It's Chibiusa-chan, Usagi, she hasn't been here all morning, I wanted to contact you earlier, but I had to wait until lunch time or risk getting my cell phone taken from me," Luna said panic evident in her voice as my eyes widened. "No, Luna I didn't think much of it until now but after I got ready this morning I couldn't find my Heart Moon Broach, I thought that I had simply misplaced it somewhere but now, but why would Chibi-usa take it," I asked.

Luna with a gasp gave me the answer when she said, "Chibiusa-chan, Usagi-chan don't you remember what she wanted you to give her the first time you met. Chibiusa-chan, must have thought it is where you were keeping the **ginzuishou**." "But that isn't," I said as Luna quickly said, "yes, but Chibiusa-chan didn't know that." "I'll contact the other girls, and start looking for Chibi-usa." "Be careful Usagi-chan, without the Heart Moon Broach," Luna said her voice drifting off so I said, "I know, don't worry Luna I will," touched by how much Luna cared. "I have to go, bye-bye," Luna said as I returned the farewell my fingers already at work as I started to dial the other girls numbers quickly making my way from the park.

Day had just began to give way to night when I got a call from Minako-chan, who was with Rei-chan saying they had seen Chibi-usa heading towards of all places the Crown Karaoke before she had spotted the two and ran in the other direction. As I was on the move Ami-chan who was with Mako-chan saying they had seen Chibi-usa clutching something to her chest heading towards the center of Juban Shopping Center and I dashed in that direction as unknown to me at that time Minako-chan along with Rei-chan had cut off Chibi-usa just as she reached the center of Juban Shopping center and when the young girl had turned to go back the other way Mako-chan and Ami-chan were standing there arms outstretched.

"Chibi-usa, please don't run we are your friends remember," Ami said to Chibi-usa who touched by the doctor's tenderness nodded her head while wiping tears from her eyes. "We know you took Usagi's broach," Rei said just softly as Minako added, "but Usagi-chan is more worried about you, and so are we." "Because just like Usagi-chan we will do every thing in our power to protect you from the Dark Moon Family," Makoto said with a warm smile. "I, I didn't want to take the broach, I, thought," here Chibi-usa drifted off though it was Ami who said, "because you think it is were Usagi-chan keeps the Illusion silver crystal," the small girl only able to nod her head in agreement as the four guardians shared a look. "Come on let's get you home, and don't worry Usagi understands, she always does," Rei said putting a comforting hand on the child's shoulder.

Dark amused laughter filled the air above all of the girls causing them to look up to see a black crystalline UFO floating in the sky sending the civilians around them to scatter as they ran screaming from the scene. "Ah Small Lady, I found you at last," Rubeus said with a twisted smile. "Step aside ladies, it is not you I am after," Rubeus said to the four girls who were surrounding Chibi-usa in a defensive manor. "Sorry," Minako said sharing a quick look with Rei, Makoto and Ami. "As the Sailor Guardians we have sworn to protect this child, for she is of the Moon Kingdom," Rei added as all of the girls revealed their silver bracelets and shouted out on the now deserted streets, "Mercury Star Power," "Mars Star Power," "Jupiter Star Power," "Venus Star Power," "Make-up," the four girls said as one transforming into the **senshi** of water, fire, lightning and love respectively.

"Sailor Guardians, here and there you are thorns in the side of the Black Moon Family, today children of the White Moon you shall die," he said extending his hands as dark energy shot towards the four guardians only for it to be dispersed with Mercury's "Shine Aqua Illusion," Mars "Burning Mandala," Jupiter's "Sparkling Wide Pressure," and Venus's "Venus Love-Me Chain," attacks though none of the attacks managed to get through to Rubeus as the hit a force field of energy that was coming from the UFO. "Fools do you think that is the best I can do take this," Rubeus said extending his hands as a beam of dark purple energy flowed from the space ship hitting the guardians who were rocked to their knees by the increase of gravity they were experiencing though because they all were protecting Chibi-usa she remained unaffected.

"We have to get Chibi-usa out of here," Venus said as Chibi-usa tried to argue only to have Mars interrupt her and say, "We have to protect you, just as we protect Usagi-chan," causing Chibi-usa to actually smile even though tears were falling from her eyes. "What should we do," Jupiter asked and Mercury said, "we should use what we did against Mio, it only needs four of us after all," as the others nodded even Mars who hadn't been their but had heard about how the others had defeated the demented diva, and want to be queen. Somehow finding the strength to stand the four closed their eyes moving their hands in motion until they were over their heads and yelled out as one, "Sailor Planet Attack," their energy flowing together as one towards Rubeus who only smiled as the shield remained unaffected.

"Run Chibi-usa," Mars said but to terrified to move Chibi-usa found herself unable to move but Mars and all the other girls felt nothing but relief when Tuxedo **Kamen** appeared as if out of nowhere taking Chibi-usa into his arms. "Don't worry Rei I got her you four just take care of yourselves," he said to the guardians who only nodded still sending their energy into the sky as Tuxedo Kamen made just as quick of an exit as he had an entrance but this time with Chibi-usa as well. "No," Rubeus said not believing his target had gotten away. "**Minna**," Usagi yelled running towards her friends only to be stopped and dragged into a ally way by Mamoru as Usagi with tears falling from her eyes could only watch as the gravity machine was reversed and her friends were kidnapped by Rubeus.

"Listen well Sailor Moon, I know you were here I heard you shouting out to your friends. I don't know if you are hiding because you are using your cleverness, or because you are a coward but that does not matter. My demands are simple it is midnight now, at three I shall return to this same spot. Be here with the Illusion Silver Crystal and Small Lady or the four guardians, your friends will die," and with that Rubeus was gone as the UFO drifted back into the sky above quickly being hidden by an embankment of clouds. "Rei-chan, Ami-chan, Minako-chan, Mako-chan, no oh god no," Usagi said her legs giving out on her as she collapsed to her knees heartbreaking sobs filled the ally way as Mamoru took his wife into his arms trying to comfort her while Chibi-usa fell to the ground as well, tears falling from her eyes as she repeated over and over again, "its all my fault."

**~ NOTE ~**

I realize that I ended ACT 5 on a cliffhanger but I promise I didn't do it to be evil. In the Anime the battle against Rubeus takes two episodes and with this ACT already being the longest I have written so far I decided to end it just as the Anime did and then continue this final confrontation with Rubeus in the next ACT.

Don't worry Rubeus' time is definitely limited as fans of the Anime may well know but with his fall shall come Esmeraude who even though she only appeared briefly in this ACT I hope you could tell that she is far more cunning and dangerous than she ever was in the Anime.

Well I shall wrap this up and promise you shall see the next ACT soon.

So until our next meeting I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

As always if you have any questions about the Japanese words or honorifics used all you need do is ask and I shall translate to the best of my abilities.

**xoxoPAUxoxo: **Thank you once again for your kind words I am glad you are enjoying the story and hope you will continue doing so.


	7. Chapter 7

**~ ACT 6 ~**

Rubeus stood looking at the earth below a dark twisted smile on his face, as the four sailor guardians lay on stone slabs positioned evenly around the circular dais at the center of the antechamber their hands crossed over their chest and eyes closed if it were not for the fact that their chests slowly rose and fell as they breathed one would almost think the four were dead. The only reason Rubeus had not killed the four was quite simple, the four sailor guardians were his bargaining chips, without which he knew Sailor Moon would never come to try to rescue bringing herself, Small Lady, and the Illusion Silver Crystal right into his waiting hands. Though the smile that was on Rubeus' face was wiped away as cold high pitched laughter filled the antechamber as a familiar figure in green appeared.

"Oh, my you are so clever Rubeus. Letting those that will save your life get away, and letting the four guardians live. You are either a genius or quite mad," Esmeraude a predatory smile on her face clear to Rubeus even from behind that black fan of hers. "I wouldn't expect you to understand, my time is not up yet Esmeraude, now leave me be, I need this time to prepare," Rubeus said as Esmeraude actually curtsied though it was mockingly as she did as asked and left the room leaving Rubeus alone once more. "I will not fail," the red haired man said slamming his hand into the crystal wall beside him a scowl on his face as Esmeraude's mocking words drifted through his mind.

Usagi set on the loveseat in the living room of her and Mamoru's home her Heart Moon Broach clasped in her hands that were held together as if almost in prayer as Luna and Artemis set across from her on chairs taken out of the dinning room both of the personal advisors to the sailor guardians looking at their princess worry clear in their eyes. "Where are Mamoru and Chibi-usa," I heard Artemis ask Luna quietly as she replied just as quietly even thought I heard her, "Mamoru-chan is comforting Chibiusa-chan she blames herself for what happened today." "She shouldn't blame herself, I don't and I know the girls wouldn't either," I said opening my eyes and tearfully smiling at the two. "Usagi-chan," Luna said her own eyes just as teary as my own. "Tell Mamoru and Chibi-usa if they come down that I am going outside, I, I just need some air, some time to think," I said as Luna and Artemis nodded gladly letting me go.

"It must be hard for her, this is the first time sense," here Luna trailed off looking to Artemis who taking her hand into his own said, "I know, but just as Minako never has to worry about that again, we will get them back, Usagi is our princess after all," the young man with soft caring brown eyes and snow white hair said to his brown eyed purple haired companion. "Hey you two where is Usagi," Mamoru said coming down the stairs holding Chibi-usa's hand the small girls eyes were still teary but it was clear that she no longer felt totally responsible for what had happened by the look of contentment on her face. "She needed some time to think, so she went outside to get some fresh air," Artemis said as Luna nodded her head in agreement. Mamoru left Chibi-usa with Luna and Artemis while he went to look for Usagi only to find that she was gone.

"She's gone," Mamoru said coming back into the living room. "No," Luna said her eyes widening. "She must have gone after the girls on her own," Artemis said knowing what Luna was thinking. "She is going to give herself and the crystal up in order to protect the others," Luna said as Mamoru's fist collided with the wall leaving a dent in the wall as his normal cloths were replaced with the white armor of Prince Endymion, his sword at his side as with tears in his eyes he said, "Usagi, you **baka**. I'm going after her," Mamoru said looking up only to see the front door open and Chibi-usa who had been standing behind Luna and Artemis missing. "Chibi-usa," Mamoru said causing Luna and Artemis to turn to see what the prince was. "She, she went after Usagi," Artemis said.

"Those two are far to alike at times," Luna said as Mamoru no Prince Endymion yelled, "Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite, to my side," as the four **Shitennou** in their full battle armor appeared within the room. "Usagi has left on her own in order to protect her guardians, and Chibi-usa has gone after Usagi. Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, Kunzite, I ask your forgiveness for calling you the way I have but I need your help, my wife who is with child, who is the princess of the moon, and Chibi-usa, they are both missing." "We understand," Zoicite said placing his hand on his masters shoulder. "To lose the one you love, and the one who shall unite the Earth and Moon," Nephrite said with a glint in his eye. "This is something we can not allow," Kunzite said as Prince Endymion inclined his head towards the most powerful of his Shitennou glad for his support.

"What direction do we need to search in, master," Jadeite said and as soon as Endymion had told the four of Rubeus' demands the five used their powers to teleport themselves from the house. "You are going to try to help them, aren't you Luna," Artemis said stepping towards her and placing both hands on her shoulders wishing that he himself had some kind of power, something that would allow him to do something more than wait and worry. "I have to Artemis," "Be careful," "I always am," Luna said kissing Artemis on the cheek as she slipped from his grasp and taking her cell phone from her pocket dialing 672 and saying the words, "Luna Prism Power! Make-up," transforming into her Sailor Guardian form. "Good luck," Artemis said to Luna who with a nod of her head and a wave was gone leaving Artemis to run a hand through his silver hair that framed his face and fell just to his shoulders could now only wait and pray.

I stood in the center of the Juban Shopping Center not knowing that Luna was rushing towards me as fast as her powers would allow while my prince Mamoru and his Shitennou were making their way towards me as well while I watched a crystalline like UFO descend from the sky above. "Ah Sailor Moon, you came," Rubeus said as his dark laughter filled the air. "And you brought Small Lady as well," he added causing me to turn to see Chibi-usa standing their looking slightly confused, but still their was a determination behind her eyes that showed she was where she wanted to be. "Chibi-usa, no, please run," I said to her but Rubeus said, "far to late for that I am afraid," as the same beam that had taken the Sailor Guardians pulled the two up into the ship just as Mamoru, his Shitennou and Luna all arrived.

"Usagi," Endymion said as he could do nothing but watch as his wife and Chibi-usa vanished into the ship. "To late Endymion, sayonara," Rubeus said as he vanished as well and the ship slowly began to drift back into the sky his dark but now slightly mad laughter filling the skies. "We can not follow were they go, master," Zoicite said knowing that he and the other Shitennou as well as their master had no powers outside the sphere of earth. "Usagi-chan, Chibiusa-chan," Luna said falling to her knees and crying knowing that not even she could follow were the two had gone now. "Usagi, Chibi-usa, come back safely," Endymion said looking to the stars his four Shitennou offering their silent support as Luna continued to cry wishing that Artemis could be here with her, to offer support as well.

I opened my eyes to find myself on the edge of a massive and dark antechamber with a circular dais at its center with four stone slabs positioned evenly around it. "**Minna**," I yelled when I saw the four girls laying on these slabs though none of them responded. "They can't here you, but not to worry they aren't dead, at least not yet. First I will kill you, and then Small Lady who they like you they have sworn to protect. I don't know why you are so important to them Sailor Moon, but that doesn't matter. The last thing all of them will experience before death is the pain and sorrow of knowing that they have failed both you and that child," Rubeus said pointing towards Chibi-usa who was clinging to my side tears falling like rain from her eyes thought that determination from before still burned within them.

"You will not touch this child as long as I draw breath," I said placing myself in front of Chibi-usa protectively. "Chibi-usa hide yourself and stay safe, promise me," I said turning to her. "Ok, I will," she said with a nod for once doing as I asked as I pulled my Moonlight Rod from its sub space pocket within my Heart Moon Broach and pointing it towards Rubeus who only smiled. "I have looked forward to this for a very long time Sailor Moon, die," Rubeus said dark energy flowing from his fingers that I quickly met with a yell of "Moon Princess Halation," the golden star like sparkles clashing with Rubeus' black colored energy. "You think you can match me here of all places," Rubeus said a crystal on the other side of the room glowing briefly before Rubeus' power seemed to increase knocking me backwards as my attack was interrupted and the dark energy hit me.

"Now to take care of you," Rubeus said moving towards Chibi-usa who had been making her way towards the strange crystal she had seen glowing before Rubeus' power had increased. "Moon Princess Halation," I yelled and the energy almost hit Rubeus who just barely managed to raise a shield of dark energy before yelling, "I'll get you yet," sending the dark energy towards me once again as the crystal started to glow again but I wouldn't back down putting my all into keeping the attack going. "Don't worry Sailor Moon, I'm going after that crystal," Chibi-usa said, "ok, but be careful," I yelled to her as the dark energy made its way slowly toward me before I concentrated again holding it back with my own attack. I saw Rubeus glare at Chibi-usa but he could no nothing to stop her, as he was far to busy trying to stop me from attacking him.

Chibi-usa rushed towards the crystal that pulsated with energy like the beating of a heart and wrapped her arms as far as she could around it. "Please," she said as she began to pull on the crystal. "Please work. Sailor Moon, the four guardians, they are all in danger now because of me. Please," Chibi-usa yelled as a golden crescent moon appeared on her forehead and a golden light enveloped her as the crystal broke causing Chibi-usa who was now wearing a beautiful and familiar white gown fell backwards to the ground and no longer receiving the power the crystal was giving him Rubeus' attack no longer could hold back Sailor Moon's "Moon Princess Halation," and the attack struck Rubeus in the chest sending the red haired man flying backwards as Sailor Moon fell to her knees exhausted and Sailor Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus awakened.

"Thank goodness, your all ok," I said seeing all of the girls setting up. "Usagi," the four said rushing towards me Jupiter helping me to my feet as Chibi-usa still wearing the gown of the princess and showing the mark of her heritage on her forehead walked toward everyone crying and apologizing, though we all told her their was nothing to apologize as I hugged her and she clung to me glad for our forgiveness and my comfort. "How touching, but your reunion will be rather short," Rubeus said with a dark smile on his face. "I have programmed this ship to self destruct," "You would go down with your own ship," Venus asked the man who with a almost maniacal laughter, "to die taking you of the White Moon with me, shall bring me great honor," Rubeus said as an explosion of fire seemed to engulf him as the ship started to break apart.

"What do we do, this ship is going to blow," Jupiter asked and everyone looked confused before Mercury said with a far distant look in her eyes. "Wait I remember something, something from our past." "Yes," Mars said the same far away look in her eyes. "It was when we were separated from the Princess and had to get to her to protect her." "Sailor Teleport," Venus said as all of the guardians came out of the trance they had seemed to be in. "Can we do it though," Mars asked. "Then it was just us but now we have Chibi-usa as well as Sailor Moon who is exhausted to bring along." "We can do it," I said to everyone. "We just have to believe in our power," I added looking down to Chibi-usa. "Use your own power to help us Chibi-usa, believe in that power that helped break Rubeus' power amplifier and the power that brought you so quickly to my side from our home," I said to the small girl who nodded and for the first time I noticed that her black hair had now turned a beautiful shade of pink.

Holding hands in a circle each of us closed our eyes concentrating on the power within us. "Moon Crystal Power," "Mercury Star Power," "Mars Star Power," "Jupiter Star Power," "Venus Star Power," "Sailor Teleport," all of us even Chibi-usa yelled as we vanished from the ship.

"No," Rubeus said rolling out of the flames his cloths scorched and in places tattered as he extended a hand towards were the guardians had vanished. "Oh poor Rubeus, you have failed," Esmeraude said entering the room as her high pitched laughter filled the air. "Esmeraude, please help me," Rubeus said to the green haired woman who only gave him that predatory smile of hers from behind her black folding fan. "The Black Moon Family has no room for failures, sayonara Rubeus," Esmeraude said leaving the ship. "Esmeraude," Rubeus screamed as the crystalline UFO exploded in a brilliant display of fire and light.

Esmeraude reappeared within the throne room of a massive castle curtsying to the man setting upon the throne who was dressed in black with a matching cape. He had clear silver like eyes that looked at Esmeraude with curiosity and hair as white as snow that fell just to his shoulders and framed his face. "Esmeraude what brings you here," Prince Demando asked in a cool and calm tone. "Rubeus has failed you my prince, he is dead," Esmeraude said hiding her unique smile behind her folding fan. "I see, then he is not the man I thought he was. The operation is now yours Esmeraude," Demando told the green haired lady who curtsied and replied. "As you command my prince. With your blessing I have a plan already. I placed this droid power stone within Rubeus' ship. It is now perfectly synchronized with Small Lady's energy."

"On your command my prince I shall install this power stone within our most advanced droids, the dream invader, which will then destroy Small Lady from within her own mind," Esmeraude said as Prince Demando with a raise of his eyebrow replied. "Cunning as even the most deadly of snakes as always, Esmeraude my dear. Proceed with your plan," "Yes I will begin at once, Demando-**sama**," Esmeraude said vanishing from the throne room in a beam of green light leaving the prince to himself once again.

As myself and all the other girls landed in the middle of the Juban Shopping Center I could feel my legs give out underneath me though I never fell to the ground as a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist and I looked up to see my prince with worry, and relief in his eyes staring down at me. "Thank god," was all he said as he scooped me into his arms. "Usagi," all the others said gathering around us. "It is good to see you well Princess," Zoicite said causing me to sigh and say, "Zoicite, please how many times to I have to ask before you will stop calling me that," to which the silver haired general replied, "Always once more than you already have, but I was speaking to both you and the small one as well," Zoicite said pointing to Chibi-usa whose cheeks turned as pink as her hair as a soft golden light engulfed her and her hair faded back to black, as the princess gown was replaced by her normal cloths.

"Let's go home," I said as everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Luna helped Chibi-usa as the Shitennou refused to leave their master's or my side and the girls each bid us a farewell before making their ways to their own homes. But in the back of all of our minds I knew we each wondered what did fate have in store for us now that Rubeus was dead.

**~ NOTE ~**

And that is the end of ACT 6. I know I will most likely get a lot of replies about how the Shitennou and Prince Endymion said they don't have their powers outside of the sphere of the planet Earth but I feel that the Shitennou and Endymion's powers are connected to the Earth in a way the Sailor Guardians are not, as their powers in PGSM are instead connected to not only their planets but the Illusion Silver Crystal being whole as well.

Rubeus is dead! I for one will not miss him but with his fall comes Esmeraude's rise and as you saw she already has a plan in motion in order to kill poor little Chibi-usa. Though as fans of the Anime will know there is someone about to be introduced, well properly introduced to the story for the first time who will help Usagi and the girls protect Chibi-usa's mind from the droid that will invade it in my next act . . .

I will say no more on that matter and wrap things up before I give away to much to those that don't know who shall be entering the story.

So until ACT 7 I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

As always if you have any questions about the Japanese words and honorifics I used, all you need do is ask and I shall gladly translate to the best of my abilities.

Also I know that I have left out pretty much every member of the supporting cast like the other Tsukino's, Ami's mother, Rei's father, Matoki even though Makoto always talks about him, Minako's manager, and Naru-chan but this story is hard enough with all the characters I have to manage now and I just couldn't include them even though I wished to. So to any fans of these supporting cast characters and others as well I now take this opportunity to apologize for not having them in this story. **Gomen nasai minna-san**!

**xoxoPAUxoxo: **Thank you once again for your continued support of my story. I am glad to know you are enjoying my fan-fiction so much.


	8. Chapter 8

**~ ACT 7 ~**

I set by Chibi-usa's bed my head in my hands all the other girls feeling just as stressed as I myself did. Only a night after defeating Rubeus Chibi-usa had fallen unconscious and no doctors not even Ami-**chan** could find anything wrong with her except for the fact that she simply wouldn't wake up. "She will be ok," Rei-chan said placing a hand on my shoulder. "But, she won't wake up, and I, I've never been so scared," I said as Mamoru who was setting on my other side wrapped his arm around me allowing me to melt into his warmth and support as I felt no shame in crying all the other girls looking close to it as well. But as we all set around Chibi-usa's bed the young girl started to talk to herself in her sleep. "No mama. Please someone, don't let them, Luna-P help me," and the small round toy that Luna was holding actually responded as it floated out of Luna's arms and started to hover over Chibi-usa.

The small toy that looked in many ways like Luna in her old stuffed toy form started to glow turning into a white sphere of light that gave way to a kneeling figure dressed in a sailor fuku with a black skirt, and a black bow held by a garnet colored round stone broach in its center a small black choker around he neck and garnet colored diamond shaped earrings in her ears. Upon her forehead was a golden tiara with a smaller garnet colored oval shaped stone in its center and long flowing dark green hair that fell to her knees, while in her hand she held a staff that resembled a giant old fashioned key with a heart shape at the top and a garnet colored orb setting centered within were the V of the heart would be at the top of the staff. "Who are you," I managed to ask the image of this kneeling figure within a see through sphere. "I am the guardian of the gates of time, Sailor Pluto," in a soft caring but also wise and knowing tone.

"Sailor Pluto," Luna and Artemis said almost as one both sounding almost disbelieving. "Sailor Guardians, Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, advisors to the **senshi**," Sailor Pluto said bowing her head. "I beg of you to save Small Lady. Her dreams have been invaded by the most advanced droid that the Black Moon Family has in its arsenal, the only droid of its kind a dream invader." "A dream invader," Minako said as Pluto nodded gravely. I can use my powers to send you into Small Lady's dreams, if you are willing." "I will do what ever it takes to protect her," I said with conviction as all of the girls, Artemis and Mamoru each with their own looks of determination declared the same conviction that I had in protection Chibi-usa. "Thank you my princess, prince, guardians, advisors, prepare yourselves." And with that Pluto raised her staff and we were blinded by a wave of warm comforting violet light.

When the light faded we found ourselves on the outskirts of a city frozen in ice, craters in the ground as if the city had been attacked and a large crystal structure in its center that easily stood out above everything else around it. "Where are we," Mako-chan asked. "Do you think this is the future," Minako-chan replied. "Or a vision of the future Chibi-usa had this is her mind after all," Ami-chan said and we all nodded in agreement. "This place, its so massive. Where do we even start looking," I asked leaning my weight against the stone like railing looking down at the city below before we all heard a familiar voice from below yelling, "help me mama, papa, where are you." "**Minna**, **henshin**," my Heart Moon Broach already in my hands as the girls revealed their bracelets and Luna took out her cell phone as we all transformed into our guardian forms as Mamoru's cloths were replaced with a familiar black tuxedo a white mask covering his face.

"How did you do that," I asked Tuxedo **Kamen** my now blond pigtails blowing in the wind behind me. "No idea," Mamoru replied with a smile. "I think it is because we are in Chibi-usa's mind, and when you heard her yell for help," "your need to protect her allowed you to transform like us," first Mercury and then Venus said and we all just nodded as we continued to rush towards were we had heard Chibi-usa's voice yelling out for help. After about five minutes we all saw a familiar mop of black hair duck into a building and never before had I felt such relief as I did in that moment as we dashed into the same building after her, only to see her looking wearily at us as if she didn't know who we were. "Thank goodness you are ok," I said moving slowly towards her only to have her tell me to stop and then say, "who are you, are you with the Black Moon Family."

"No, Small Lady" I replied honestly somehow feeling I shouldn't call her Chibi-usa, because somehow I knew that this child standing looking at us wearily and with tension in all of her muscles had not met us yet. "I am Sailor Moon, and these are the Sailor Guardians. We are here to protect you, if you will let us," I said. "Sailor Moon," Chibi-usa said looking at me with awe taking in my and the other girls appearances for the first time as both Mamoru and Artemis stayed in the background. "And you two," Chibi-usa asked. "I am Artemis, a friend to Sailor Luna," he said standing next to Luna who with a nod towards Chibi-usa took his hand. "And I am Tuxedo Kamen, a friend of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Guardians," he said coming up to my side as I took his hand and I think actually surprised Chibi-usa when I added, "and my husband."

"Wow, you are married," Chibi-usa asked me and I nodded my head yes as she whispered more to herself than anyone else though we all heard her as she said, "papa never told me that in any of his stories." "I don't know why, but I feel I can trust you," Chibi-usa said as me and the others smiled in relief as the child's tense posture started to relax. "But you have to help me, there is this strange man after me, and my mama, my mama is trapped in the Crystal Palace and needs your help," Chibi-usa said and I replied. "That is why we are here lead the way Small Lady," I said once again using her title and the small child nodded and led the way towards the large crystalline structure in the center of the city that we now knew was the Crystal Palace, Luna and Artemis who were around the same age as Chibi-usa walking next to her talking, and it was easy to see the three were quickly becoming friends just as they had outside of this strange dream world.

As we walked a dark, menacing laughter filled the air and a droid wearing a black cloak and carrying one very wicked looking scythe appeared blocking our path when the Crystal Palace was finally within walking distance causing Chibi-usa to hide behind Luna and Artemis as myself, the other girls and Mamoru took a defensive position in front of the three, my Moonlight Rod already in my hand. "Who are you to dare stand in my way," the droid spoke shocking us all as no other droid had ever had this capability though we didn't show it as I replied. "I am the pretty sailor guardian of love and justice, Sailor Moon, and in the name of the moon," "We shall punish you," I and all of the other girls said. "We shall see," the droid said swinging its scythe in our direction like it was a boomerang only for Sailor Venus to stop its path towards us, though just barely, with her "Venus Love-Me Chain," attack.

"Sparkling Wide Pressure," Jupiter said acting quickly seeing that the droid was now disarmed and its scythe had yet to return to it but the disk of electricity hit only not to leave even so much as a dent in the droid who laughed as the feminine figure caught its weapon. "Why didn't that work," Jupiter asked only for the droid to reply, "the answer lays behind you," and I turned as the others kept their eye on the droid to see Chibi-usa cowering behind Luna and Artemis in fear. "Please," I heard Luna say. "You have to believe that the Sailor Moon and the guardians can win." "Yes, please believe in them" Artemis said with as much conviction as her. "Believe in the guardians and they can win against this foe," Tuxedo Kamen said as Chibi-usa who had been listening nodded a fire behind her eyes stood and nodded. "Your right, I have to believe in them, they are the only ones who can save my mama. Sailor Moon, Sailor Guardians, I believe in you," she said.

It was like an energy was flowing through me and I knew the others could feel it as well as I turned back around sharing a look with the other girls who pulled out their star tambourines. "Minna, let's go," I said raising the wand as Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus started to move behind him. "No longer will you threaten Small Lady, you time is through," I said with conviction to the droid that only scoffed as it through its deadly weapon once again. "Moonlight Attractive Attack," I yelled as the large blinding beam of golden light engulfed the scythe destroying it utterly before striking the droid that screamed, "this can not be," before its body was reduced to a fine silver dust as the last thing we all saw was a strange pointed stone like device cracked and shattered into nothingness.

"You did it," Chibi-usa said rushing to me and throwing her arms as far around me as she could. "I knew you could. You have saved me, and my mama, now my mama can be saved as well, thank you," and just as we thought we would follow Chibi-usa into the Crystal Palace to save her mother a bright garnet light engulfed us all once again blinding us all and when our vision cleared we found ourselves once again gathered around Chibi-usa's bed thought now the young girl was setting up and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Thank you princess, prince, guardians, advisors, I knew you could save her," Sailor Pluto's voice said catching Chibi-usa's attention. "Oh Plu, its you. Does this mean I can go home now," her voice sounding so hopeful. "I am sorry Small Lady, but the future is still far to dangerous. You are safer here were Sailor Moon and the other guardians can protect you," Pluto said truly sounding apologetic.

Chibi-usa only nodded as the image of Sailor Pluto started to fade away until Chibi-usa who had started to cry was holding Luna-P once again. "Usagi-chan, I want to see mama and papa again, I want to go back home," she said burying her head into my chest as I out of reflex wrapped my arms around her. "I promise you Chibi-usa, we will protect you, and one day we will all help you get back home, back to your mommy and daddy," I said and all the others around me made the same promise allowing me to comfort her as they each offered their own forms of support while I held Chibi-usa in my arms until she calmed down.

Esmeraude appeared once again in the throne room of the Dark Moon Family's palace curtsying to Prince Demando as she said, "forgive me my prince. My plan to destroy Small Lady from within her dreams has failed. Sailor Moon and the other guardians were able to somehow save her." "I see, that is unfortunate the lose of dream invader also comes at a great loss of energy for the Black Crystal." "My prince if I may," Esmeraude said feeling this conversation was quickly turning bad for her. "I have another plan. The droid stone that I had synchronized with Small Lady's energy was not the only one I placed upon Rubeus' ship.

"I placed one droid stone for each of the Sailor Guardians as well. With your blessing my prince I shall send droids after each of them, in order to kill them." "Your plan is a solid one, and I know that with your cunning this can be pulled off. Very well Esmeraude, I shall provide you the droids you need, you can release them against the guardians however you may wish." "Thank you my prince," Esmeraude said and with a curtsy as she vanished in beams of green light. "Is it wise to trust a woman such as her, brother," a figure wearing a dark blue generals uniform said appearing on the left hand side of Demando's throne. "Esmeraude has the cunning of a viper, that I know is true. But her loyalty to me is without question," Prince Demando replied and Safir replied, "yes that is true my brother," falling silent as he left the same way he had come leaving Prince Demando to his thoughts.

**~ NOTE ~**

Not as long as some of my other acts I think but that is indeed the end of ACT 7. At long last Sailor Pluto has been properly introduced to my story, and if you are wondering when or where else she appeared then I point you to the voice coming from Luna-P that Chibi-usa was talking to before Sailor Moon and the other guardians defeated the four Ayakashi sisters purifying them and giving them a second chance at life.

Safir also makes his first brief and mysterious appearance in my story and to those who do not know there is a reason he calls Demando brother, while to those who do know who he is, lets just say he is much different than the man in the Anime, just like every other member of the Black Moon Family has been.

I am sure many of you are wondering if any member of the Black Moon Family will ever learn just who Sailor Moon is in the future, or when I plan to reveal who she is in the future. Well, that my dear readers is a secret. Sorry, truly I am, especially to those who do not know what I and other Sailor Moon fans do when it comes to this matter.

Well I guess that is all I have to say so without farther ado.

Until ACT 8 I humbly remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

**xoxoPAUxoxo: **Thank you once again for your continued support and kind words. I am glad you enjoy my story so much. In honor of Memorial Day Weekend I will be able to post a chapter tomorrow, so keep an eye out for it.


	9. Chapter 9

**~ ACT 8 ~**

Esmeraude set on the bed of the penthouse apartment that overlooked the city of Tokyo a single droid power stone within her right hand that was clutching it fingers white with the tightness of her grip. Her plan had seemed so flawless and each droid she had activated had easily found its target, but where their was one **senshi** the other four were never far behind the five guardians teamwork being flawless as when one had been in danger the others had always been their to help. That is how Esmeraude found herself with only one droid power stone which was in sync with Sailor Moon's energy signature. Esmeraude knew that she could not blow this opportunity, even as a highly coveted member of the Black Moon Family she knew that both Wiseman's and Prince Demando's patience with her failures in destroying the Sailor Guardians was wearing thin.

Sending another droid would as far as Esmeraude was concerned was a waste of both time and precious energy. "You seem deep in thought Esmeraude," a soft but masculine voice said as a figure dressed in dark blue materialized in the room. "Safir, what brings you to the past," Esmeraude asked. "Wiseman has been in our prince's ear, I think that your chances are growing thin," "I had already guessed as much myself Safir, which is why I wish to ask you a favor, one which as the Commanding Officer of the Dark Moon's forces that you can grant me." "And what would that be," Safir said running a white gloved hand through his short blue hair. "I wish to call in a favor, one owed to me by the twins." "Kiral and Akiral," Safir said with disbelief as Esmeraude gave that predatory smile she was famous for as she nodded her head.

"If I do this, you realize that you are taking a great risk." "I know Kiral and Akiral are your two top generals, and our prince, Demando respects their skills. If they are lost, then I know that what little time I have left will be reduced, possible to nothing, but I only have this one stone left," she said as Safir nodded saying, "the one attuned with Sailor Moon's energy signature," as Esmeraude nodded. "Very well, call in this favor that the twins owe you, I for one will not stop you, take care Esmeraude it is a dangerous game you are playing," Safir said vanishing from the room in the same way he had come. "As if I didn't already know that Safir," Esmeraude said to the already empty room. "Kiral, Akiral, I require your services and I will remind you both that you owe me this for what I did for you both so long ago," Esmeraude said as two identical figures appeared in the room.

"So you have called in your favor at last Esmeraude-**sama**," Kiral who wore a black uniform and had colorless eyes and white hair said. "We owe you, and Safir has released us from our duties to him so we are here," Akiral who wore a white uniform and had dark onyx like eyes and black hair added. "The favor I ask of you both is rather simple. You are to take this droid crystal and use it however you both see fit to find the mysterious senshi known as Sailor Moon, and kill her. "What of the other guardians, those who would protect her just as fiercely as they do Small Lady," Kiral asked Esmeraude who smiled behind her black folding fan in the manor that she does. "If they should parish as well that is all the better for our cause," was all Esmeraude said.

"As you wish Esmeraude-sama. We shall take our leave now," Akiral said as he and his brother left in flashes of white and black light. "Do not fail me my dear twins," Esmeraude said somehow knowing that even if they were not in the room both Kiral and Akiral could hear her. So moving towards the window Esmeraude looked out over the city of Tokyo as it had been in the past hoping that soon she could leave this pathetically small city and return to the future and her prince.

I set upon a hill my trusty camera in hand as I snapped pictures Minako-chan and other celebrities who were holding a fund raiser for the children's ward of Juban Hospital and of course I was here for my papa's magazine to take pictures of the event. There was no school so both Chibi-usa and Luna were with me both children were armed with a notepad and pin in order to collect autographs. I waved at Rei-chan was setting in the crowd by the stage, Minako-chan had somehow talked her into singing for the children as Mars Reiko once again and the Shinto priestess who looking around nervously spotted me and waved back a small smile coming to her face as the nervousness faded from her features as she took a deep breath and started moving out of the seats and towards the stage in what I guessed was for her song.

Closer to the stage I saw Ami-chan, who was a pediatrician in the children's ward talking with my Mamoru who even though he worked in a different part of Juban Hospital was like many other employees was their to help support the fundraiser. As if almost sensing my gaze Mamoru turned towards were me, Chibi-usa and Luna were setting on the top of the hill and with a tender smile waved towards me and of course I waved back as Ami-chan who looking where Mamoru was waved at me as well as myself and Luna and Chibi-usa waved back at the two. Though the smiles that were on all of our faces were quickly wiped off when two figures one dressed in white and the other black appeared a strange looking stone in the one in blacks hand the two both saying, "show yourself Sailor Moon, or all of these people will parish."

A dark dome enclosed around the fundraising event the back of it only feet from were me and the children were setting. I saw both Mamoru and Ami-chan slipping off quietly backstage and that Rei-chan had also seemed to slip away somewhere as well. Sharing a quick look with Minako-chan I saw the singer nod in my direction, she wouldn't be able to slip of the stage and would stay were she was. "Luna, take care of Chibi-usa, it looks like I am the target this time." "Be careful," Chibi-usa said to me as I nodded as Luna taking Chibi-usa's hand started moving on their arms and legs towards a tree just a few feet to the left of where we had been setting. Grabbing my Heart Moon Broach in my hands I yelled, "Moon Crystal Power! Make-up," transforming myself into the guardian of love and beauty once again.

Just as the figure in white with black hair raised his hand as if he were going to strike someone I yelled, "stop right there," "Ah Sailor Moon," the figure in black with white hair who was holding the stone said, "It is an honor to meet a warrior such as yourself." "I am Kiral," the man in black said, "and I Akiral," the figure in white said. "Well it seems that you already know who I am, so for ruining this fundraising event for children, in the name of the moon, I shall punish you," I said taking my familiar pose. "And in the name of Mars I shall chastise you," "Dump your heads in water and repent, for in the name of Mercury I shall punish you as well," and never before had I been so glad to here the other girls as Sailor Mars and Mercury made their appearances as well, Mercury standing close to the stage and Mars from behind a tree near the crowd seating.

"Ah the Sailor Guardians," Kiral said with a dark smile. "We thought you may have been near as well," Akiral added. "Come forth droid," Kiral and Akiral said as one as Kiral threw the stone he was holding in the air which split in two as two feminine humanoid figures dropped to the ground the only way to really tell the identical machines apart was that one was dressed in white tatters the other black. The two droids sprinted towards Mercury and Mars as Kiral and Akiral sprinted towards me, my Moonlight Rod quickly coming to my hand as Mercury and Mars engaged the droids. I blocked Kiral's punch only to have Akiral's fist moving towards my stomach and just as I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact it never came and I opened my eyes to see a familiar set of white armor before my eyes Akiral's fist being blocked by a familiar blade.

"Endymion," Akiral said before Mamoru blasted him backwards with an impressive show of strength, Kiral drawing back as well in order to stand by the man who I knew to be his brother because of how alike the two looked, Mamoru and myself standing confidently side by side. "Why are you so important," Kiral said, as Akiral added, "that Endymion and the guardians protect you so," "there is one," "yes, but she can not be," first Kiral then Akiral said. "What do you speak of," Mamoru said his sword pointed towards the twins ready to strike at a moments notice. "Do not worry yourself," Kiral said as Akiral added, "your majesty," as the two rushed towards us again wicked looking blades coming to both their hands though this time we were ready.

Mamoru without even having to look at me knew I was thinking the same as me and with step forward Endymion let his blade strike true turning Kiral's blade in his hand and to the ground as he was stabbed in the middle as I used the Moonlight Rod to black Akiral's strike and when he saw his brother fall I took my chance by spinning to my side the words, "Moon Princess Halation," quickly falling from my lips and at such close range, their was nothing but silver like dust left floating in the wind. "Such determination in your eyes," Kiral said clutching the wound Endymion had given him. "I have only seen it once before, in her eyes, your eyes, majesty," Kiral said closing his eyes as his body like his brother's was reduced to a fine silver like dust.

"Mercury Aqua Mist," I heard Mercury say as I wiped the tears from my eyes, "Youma Taisan," I heard Mars yell as well as the two identical droids they were fighting were reduced to the same fine silver dust each half of their power stones that had been on belts on their tattered clothing losing their color as they fell to the ground. I looked towards the stage were Minako-chan gave me a thumbs up, as all the members of the crowd began to applause. I gave a small bow my face a lovely shade of pink, as Mamoru at my side did the same and though I didn't see what Ami-chan or Rei-chan did we all with the dark dome now gone made a hasty retreat from the area going just far enough away to de-transform and then during all the commotion that was sure to be going on slip back into the event which thanks to some help from Luna, Chibi-usa, Minako-chan and Artemis who was never far from Minako unless he needed to be, and had been backstage during the attack provided a excellent diversion for myself, Ami-chan, Rei-chan and Mamoru.

Esmeraude smashed the glass of the glass door of her penthouse in anger as she felt Kiral and Akiral's energy fade from her link with them, a link she had established long ago when she had saved the twins lives. "Damn you Sailor Moon," Esmeraude hissed her poisonous green eyes flashing with energy. "But now I know something that I did not before, Kiral realized in his last moments. I should have known. The four guardians always so protective of her. Endymion and his four **Shitennou** even more so. I have found her, the one missing peace of the puzzle my prince. Yet even with this bargaining chip will Demando, no will Wiseman let me live," Esmeraude said vanishing from the room to return to the future knowing that no matter what else may happen her time here in the past had come to a close.

Later that night, long after the media coverage of the Black Moon Family attack had at last began to die down on the charity event as magazines such as the one Usagi worked for began printing as quickly as they could while TV stations made their reports. The sailor guardians had gathered at Usagi and Mamoru's home to talk about this attack which had been directed at Usagi, and how different it had been on the attacks that had taken place against Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako and even Chibi-usa that had taken place over the last month. "It was dangerous," Mamoru who along with the Shtennou were in attendance as this had been an attack against not only Mamoru's wife, but the child that joined the Earth and Moon growing within Usagi. "I think it is time, we can't set back any longer,' Nephrite the most hot headed of the Shitennou added. "But what would you have us do," Ami trying to be his voice of reason added in.

"I think," Zoicite said his voice as calm and collected as always. "we should take this fight to the Dark Moon Family," "how, when they are not even from this time" Minako asked the silver haired man though it was Kunzite the leader of the Shitennou who answered. "Chibiusa-sama, should ask the assistance of Sailor Pluto, only the guardian of time could allow us safe passage through the gates of time." "Would you do that for us Chibi-usa," Usagi asked the small girl who setting in the middle of Luna and Artemis shared a look with her two friends before nodding her head. "Luna-P, no Plu, can I speak with you," Chibi-usa asked of her floating Luna head like toy which as it had once before started to glow and once again the kneeling figure of Sailor Pluto appeared within the now see through sphere.

"I know what you would ask of me Small Lady," Sailor Pluto said in that soft, caring but knowing tone. "To see one of many futures can be a dangerous thing," Sailor Pluto said looking at each of us in turn. "This attack against you, my princess, Serenity. The Shitennou are correct in their reasoning, something like what almost happened today can not be allowed to happen again," Pluto said raising herself from her kneeling position. "No matter what you may see, or learn from the future Small Lady comes from, I ask that you remember this one thing if nothing else. Princess Serenity, Prince Endymion, **Senshi**, Shitennou, Advisors, nothing is set in stone," and they all nodded their heads none truly knowing what Sailor Pluto meant my her words but still taking her mysterious words to heart.

"Very well then," Pluto said taking a deep breath as she raised her key shaped staff high. "I Sailor Pluto guardian to the gates of time do call upon your name, as is my right. Here me oh master of time Kronos, guide those who I send now on this journey past thy gates safely and may their destination remain true," Sailor Pluto said as everyone in the room was blinded by the glow of garnet colored light before we found ourselves standing before a pair of massive gates surrounded by a thin lair of mist upon the ground a vast expansion of nothingness as far as the eye could see all around. "I can not follow where you would go, for my duty is here," Sailor Pluto said surprising us all as she materialized by the open gates a warm but still in a way sad smile upon her lips.

"Thank you Plu, I know with everyone, we can save my mama and papa," Chibi-usa said as the guardian of time only nodded touching the top of the small child's head with her gloved hand smiling at the child in a tender, almost motherly way. "So brave, Small Lady, just like your mother," Pluto said her red eyes lingering for just a moment on Usagi before looking at all those gathered around her. "You may call upon your powers while here. They will be needed within the gate, for even with the blessing I have given the journey is a perilous one, and one must always keep their destination in mind. "We understand," Usagi said pulling out her Heart Moon Broach as the girls revealed their silver bracelets.

"Moon Crystal Power," "Mercury Star Power," "Mars Star Power," "Jupiter Star Power," "Venus Star Power," "Luna Prism Power," "Make-up," the five girls and Luna yelled as each transformed sailor guardians once again, while Mamoru and the Shitennou in a shimmer of clothing were now adorned in their armors. "Thank you, for everything Sailor Pluto," Artemis said as he joined hands with Luna and Chibi-usa who was holding Sailor Moon's hand, Endymion at her side, the other guardians and Shitennou doing the same so that they would not be separated once they truly entered the gates of time and the time stream.

"She must be so lonely," I said as Mamoru squeezed my hand in a supporting manor. "Pluto is the soul guardian of the gates of time," Luna said as Artemis nodded and added. "Sworn by duty and honor in the name of the moon kingdom and your mother the late Queen Serenity," the white haired child looking at me. "It was once considered taboo for any not of the royal lines, and their guardians to even lay eyes upon her," Luna said as Ami-chan added. "A sad existence," while Minako quietly whispered, though everyone heard her say so, "a solitary existence," memories of her time keeping her distance from us so long ago were clear behind her troubled eyes though Rei-chan and Zoicite who were on either side of her each gave one of her hands a comforting squeeze of support.

The gates of time closed behind us vanishing into the swirl of various colors we now found ourselves within and each of us concentrating we could do nothing but let the streams of time take us all hopefully to the future that Chibi-usa comes from, each of us ready to face the Dark Moon Family upon their own terms and grounds.

**~ NOTE ~**

Well if that is not a cliffhanger then I don't know what is.

What does Esmeraude now know that may very well save her life?

Will our hero's make it to the future Chibi-usa comes from?

True fan's of Sailor Moon most likely already know the answer but for those who don't, the answers I am afraid as Sailor Pluto herself would most likely say, "shall come with time."

Until ACT 9 I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

As always if you have any questions about any of the Japanese words or honorifics used all you need do is ask and I shall translate to the best of my abilities.

**xoxoPAUxoxo: **Thank you once again for your continued support of my story. Just as I promised here is a special bonus chapter posted in honor of Memorial Day. As for your question about the other "outer" senshi making an appearance, well that would be telling would it not. (Insert Wink Here).


	10. Chapter 10

**~ ACT 9 ~**

As we all traveled in the multicolored void of the time stream concentrating on going to the future Chibi-usa comes from we heard of all things the ticking of a clock that steadily grew louder until we saw floating in the vast multicolored nothingness the gates of time, which opened before all of our eyes as a garnet colored light blinded us all. When we could see again we found ourselves standing on the frozen ground of a vast city covered in ice and crystal a familiar looking palace in the distance. "What happened here," Jadeite asked his voice in a way sounding small showing his age as the youngest of the **Shitennou**. "Those people, from the Black Moon, they caused all of this," Chibi-usa said wiping tears from her eyes as I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder as she smiled up at me before walking away from be her eyes gazing towards the crystal palace.

"Mama, papa, I'm home," Chibi-usa said as she began to dash towards the Crystal Palace. "Chibi-usa," I and everyone else said quickly going after the small girl who had seemed to melt into the thick fog that hung in the air of this frozen city. As we ran we lost sight of Chibi-usa but halted when we saw a figure walking towards us. He was dressed in white and silver, and their was a domino white mask and carried a thin staff with a small golden shaped round jewel at its top. "Tuxedo **Kamen**," I said looking first at the man walking towards us and then towards Mamoru at my side who stepped in front of me protectively his sword pointed at the figure who halted. "Please I mean you no harm," he said in a voice so familiar but different than my Mamoru's that it actually caused me to draw a deep breath.

"Who are you," Mamoru asked. "I am King Endymion, I rule with my wife Neo-Queen Serenity here in Crystal Tokyo," the man said as Mamoru actually lowered his blade whispering "King Endymion," under his breath. "Are you our master's future self," Zoicite said as the man simply nodded as Kunzite asked, "and Chibi-usa," "she is safe in one of my hidden bunkers, which as far as I know the enemy has no knowledge of. Please follow me, there is much I have to tell you," the king said. "You are not really here are you," Ami-**chan** asked causing the king to smile as he said, "perceptive as always Mercury. You are of course correct I am but a holographic projection, but that like other things can be discussed later, please come," King Endymion said turning and walking in the direction we had already been going.

"Should we trust him," Nephrite asked as Mamoru said, "yes, I don't know why but I feel we can trust him." "I think we can trust him as well," I said taking Mamoru's hand in my own. "Then we should follow him," Minako-chan said as Rei-chan nodded her head in agreement and soon enough we were all following the holographic projection of King Endymion preparing ourselves for whatever he may be about to tell us.

Esmeraude took a deep and steadying breath as she opened the doors to the prince's throne room her eyes instantly meeting with those of her prince, Demando's before traveling to Wiseman who was setting in his fashion by the prince's right side, Safir who was at the prince's left inclining his head towards her slightly as if wishing her luck. "You would show yourself before us, when because of you both Kiral and Akiral were lost," Wiseman said and acting quickly Esmeraude knew now was the time to play her ace in the hole. "My prince, I have information about the mysterious guardian Sailor Moon. I know who she is in this time," Esmeraude said bowing her head hoping that her words had not just fallen on deaf ears.

"Is what you are saying true, Esmeraude, do you truly know who Sailor Moon is here in this time," Prince Demando said as a predatory smile of triumph came to Esmeraude's lips though she quickly wiped it away before looking back up into her prince's eyes. "Yes, my prince. Truthfully I don't know how any of us haven't made the connection before. The protectiveness of the guardians, who would die for her. The way that Endymion himself would throw away his own life and those of his Shitennou to protect her. My prince, Sailor Moon is the one who shall become Neo-Queen Serenity," Esmeraude said as Demando actually set up in his throne as Wiseman's hands tightened and Safir's eyes simply widened. "Of course, now it all makes sense," Wiseman said before an alarm went off as a holographic projection showed a large group of familiar figures walking the roads of Crystal Tokyo, as Wiseman used the distraction to vanish from the room in a cloud of shadows.

"Her eyes," Prince Demando said looking at Sailor Moon. "They hold that same bold determination, how did I not see this before," Demando added standing from his throne. "A job well done Esmeraude," He said to the green haired woman who bowed her head, internally relieved that she would not be killed for her past failures in eliminating the guardians. "With your blessing my prince I shall deal with them personally if you will allow me," Esmeraude said as the image being projected began to fade from were it was being projected as if something were interfering with its broadcast. "No, I think I want to deal with this matter personally. Safir, check on the Black Crystal make sure it is still functioning at peak proficiency. Esmeraude, for now rest, I am sure I will need your skills, just not right now," Demando said teleporting from the room.

"Brother why must you love her so," Safir said shaking his head before turning and leaving the room never seeing Esmeraude's fingers that were clutching her black folding fan turn white in anger as she threw the object into the pedestal where the holographic images were projected from. "Damn you Sailor Moon, I swear you shall not have my prince's heart," Esmeraude said picking up her fan and unfolding it to hide her face left the room as well her mind already deep at work on plans to eliminate the guardian of love and justice.

When we arrived at King Endymion's secret bunker I rushed to a bed in the center of the room where Chibi-usa with Luna-P in her hands was sleeping the tracks where tears had fallen easily seen on her cheeks. "She cried herself to sleep, when she arrived. I didn't have the heart to wake her," the king said as with Chibi-usa now cradled safely in my arms I went to stand back next to Mamoru. "I promised to tell you the story of this future, and so I will," the king said. "First this is the 30th century and as I think you may already know you are in the city of Crystal Tokyo the capital of the new Earth and Moon Kingdom's. An ice age came to the Earth sometime in the 21st Century freezing the world in ice, only to be awakened by my wife Neo-Queen Serenity who with the aid of the Illusion Silver Crystal at the start of the 31st Century awakened the world from its icy slumber.

With the aid of my wife's Sailor Guardian's and my **Shitennou** as well as aid from the guardian's advisors we helped rebuild a world so grateful to my beautiful wife that she was crowned, along with myself as rulers of this new age." "This Neo-Queen Serenity that you speak of, who can use the power of the Illusion Silver Crystal, is she, well what I mean to ask is," and here I turned a lovely shade of pink unable to ask my question though with a tender and warm smile King Endymion replied, "you are right Sailor Moon, Neo-Queen Serenity is you or at least this future's version of you. You should also know that we have a daughter, known as Small Lady," the king said extending his hand towards the child sleeping peacefully in my arms her head resting on my chest.

"Chibi-usa is," "the daughter" "of our Master," "and Usagi-chan," first Minako then Kunzite followed by Zoicite and then finally Ami-**chan** said everyone else to stunned to speak. "A daughter," I said placing as Mamoru placed a hand on my stomach that was still rather small sense I was only three months pregnant though there was a small bump their. "Well she does take after you in many ways, **koibito**," Mamoru said tenderly as I added, "I am not the only one she takes after, **koishii**." "I don't wish to say anymore, for as Pluto has already told you, nothing is ever set in stone. Yet I thank you all for coming here and taking care of my daughter were I can not," the king said with a bow of his head towards us all. "We shall guard her with our lives," Mamoru swore as the king with a smile said. "It is strange seeing myself as I was in the past, but also a comfort."

"The greatest trial you have ever faced is yet to come. Believe in each other, and never doubt the bond you all share," the king said before his image faded as dark energy blown by an unnatural wind filled the room and a figure dressed in black with silver hair and clear colorless eyes materialized in the room. "Who are you," Artemis asked and even though he had no powers he proudly stood next to Luna as myself and all the others slipped into a defensive position. "Ah yes how rude of me. I am the leader of the Black Moon Family, Prince Demando. Me and my family were exiled by you of the white moon, when we would not conform to your ways, to the desolate isolation of Nemesis," "Nemesis," Venus said the question in her tone. "The tenth planet of this galaxy, not even yet discovered in your time," the prince said with a cold calculating smile his tone never changing from a calm collected tone despite all he had said.

"Ah Sailor Moon, no your majesty, Neo-Queen Serenity how I never recognized your beauty before Esmeraude made the connection I shall never know, please forgive me," the prince said with a bow leaving me speechless though Mars was quick to say, "think nothing of it, as she is already taken." "We shall see," the prince said as upon his forehead were the symbol of the Black Moon Family was, the upside down black crescent moon opened into a red and golden third eye that knocked us to all to our knees or had us barely holding on as the gravity of the room seemed to increase and it even seemed harder to breath. "Come to me Sailor Moon," the prince said and with that my body started to rise in the air Chibi-usa still in my arms, "no don't let him get you both," I thought as the prince said, "hum two birds with one stone, how thoughtful of you oh lady of the moon."

"No," I yelled as a blinding white light so pure it seemed blue filled the room for a moment breaking the spell Prince Demando's third eye had created for just a moment causing me to fall though the prince caught me as Chibi-usa as I was glad to see fell into Mamoru's waiting arms, but before he or anyone else could act the prince's eye activated once again. "Such power, but that is to be expected, come Sailor Moon let us take our leave," and once again it seemed as if I had no control of my body as Demando drew me to his side before looking to Mamoru with a look of triumph in his eyes before leaving the room in the way he had come in an unnatural black energy wind.

* PGSM R *

"Usagi," Enydmion yelled pain evident in his voice before turning to Sailor Mercury who was closest to him and handing her Chibi-usa. "Take care of her, I am going after Usagi," the prince said and just as the Shitennou, and other guardians seemed ready to volunteer to go with him the image of the king rematerialized within the room. "You must calm yourselves, all of you. I know where he is taking her, and I think it best that you go by yourself, if what I have planed is to work," the king said to Prince Endymion who looking at the others who nodded took a deep breath and said, "I'm listening," as his future self began to describe his plan to get Sailor Moon back.

* PGSM R *

I awoke to find myself feeling drained of energy, though my **henshin** was still active, but looking down I saw that my **fuku** was covered by a white gown, that was wrinkled and plain but still had a beauty all its own. Beneath my fingers I felt silk sheets and looking around the darkened room found myself in a very nicely furnished bedroom. "Oh," I said clutching my head as a amused but still cool and calm laughter filled the room and I found myself out of instinct drawing backwards towards the headboard of the bed as I looked across the room to see Prince Demando standing there. "Awake, already. If you are wondering, the reason you feel so weak is that I have exposed you to the power of the Black Crystal, most would remain out of it for days after that, but not you, right Sailor Moon, or should I say she who would be Neo-Queen Serenity."

"Why are you doing this," I asked as Demando approached the bed as I clutched my hands around my drawn knees. "The Black Crystal is an object of great and immense power, we were lucky to find it upon the planet of Nemesis for it has allowed us to do all that we have so far. Yet with the **Ginzuishou**, nothing could stand in our way, and not only this galaxy, but the gates of time themselves would be ours," he said the third eye upon his forehead opening as I found myself unwillingly drifting towards his open palm that took my chin into it once I was within reach. "So beautiful, both here and in the past," he said unwillingly drawing his lips closer to my own. "No, this isn't right," I thought to myself as tears fell from my eyes. "Mamoru is the only one I love," I thought, "Usagi," I thought I heard Mamoru's voice yell in both anger but desperation as well.

"Mamoru, no I must be imagining things. Mamoru, please help me," I thought and just as Demando was about to kiss me something flashed through the air striking Demando on his cheek causing it to bleed as his concentration was broken and I fell free of his influence back onto the bed. "Usagi, take my cane," Tuxedo **Kamen** said to me as the cane he carried actually extended allowing me to grab it as the cane started to bring me back to my Mamoru. Looking to the ground a saw to my surprise a single red rose embedded into the black crystal floor of the bedroom. "Do you honestly think I will let you have her so easily," Demando said with anger in his eyes as his third eye once again opened and we could both feel the same effects we had when he had first used it against us.

Though as Demando made his way towards were Mamoru was holding me in his arms a mysterious black energy wind blew in the room breaking the prince's concentration and taking his chance Tuxedo Kamen took me from the window that he had used to make his entrance to get both him and me out of the Dark Crystal Palace. We made our way to a hang glider which caused me to raise an eyebrow in suspicion though all Mamoru said was, "I will explain on the way back," as he grabbed onto the glider and I grabbed on to him as we made our way from the Dark Crystal Palace towards the Crystal Palace in the distance.

Below from the entrance to the Dark Crystal Palace Esmeraude watched with her trademark smile from behind her fold out fan as Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen drifted with the wind back towards the Crystal Palace. "Jealousy is dangerous thing within women," Safir said from behind Esmeraude not even startling the green haired woman. "Whatever do you mean Safir,' she said not even turning. "I just find it strange that the energy in the Black Crystal spiked just as Demando was going to reclaim Sailor Moon. You didn't have anything to do with that did you Esmeraude," Safir asked as Esmeraude laughed in that way that only she could. "Aiding the enemy, I would never betray our prince in such a way Safir," Esmeraude said turning towards Safir still hiding her smile behind her fan.

"If you say so Esmeraude, but you almost seem glad that Sailor Moon got away," Safir said as Esmeraude turned from him once again and knowing that he could prove nothing Safir left her, knowing that from now on he would have to keep a closer eye upon this woman who was just as cunning and far more dangerous than any he had ever met.

Tuxedo Kamen told me of the kings plan for him to recover me in the weaker of his two forms using a hang glider. "I never knew your cane could do that though, and what was with the rose," I had to ask Mamoru as the two of us started to descend into the force field protected area just outside the Crystal Palace. "In truth I didn't know my cane would do that either, but the king suggested I try it saying he had done something similar at one time. As for the rose, well Jadeite suggested it, he thought it would be romantic," Mamoru said as our feet touched down on the ground. "Well in a way it was, what did the others do when Jadeite suggested this," I asked and Mamoru being blunt and never being able to lie to me told me the truth as he said, "laughed," causing the two of us to do just that as Mamoru drew my body to his our lips meeting in a tender kiss.

"We should get back or Minako will have my head," Mamoru said as he broke the kiss. "Yes, that or Rei-chan will try to fry you," I added playfully wrapping my arms around Mamoru's waist, and though he said nothing I could still see him roll his eyes behind that white domino mask of his before the two of us made our way slowly back into the palace.

**~ NOTE ~**

And that is the end of ACT 9. So as you can see Demando is still as much of an well, an A as he was in the Anime, but I hoped I brought out a little more out of his character with his official introduction to our hero's. ACT 10 I promise you is full of just as much if not more action and drama then this act was, as I am sure true fans of Sailor Moon already know just what is coming.

The death of a member of the Black Moon Family.

The beginning of perhaps my favorite R villain ever's arc in the story.

I will say no more as I don't want to give away much more but I will say this.

She's almost here, (insert evil laughter here).

Till ACT 10 I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

As always if you have any questions about any of the Japanese words or honorifics I used all you need do is ask and I shall translate to the best of my abilities.

As for that um, throwing of the rose moment, (turning a nice shade of pink).

I couldn't resist doing it just this once. It was always that moment in the anime when you knew that Tuxedo Kamen had arrived and even though it never happened in the Live Action Drama I wanted to pay tribute to the Anime Tuxedo Kamen in this one, what I hope was amazing moment.

It won't happen again, you have my word as an author and the creator of this story.

**xoxoPAUxoxo: **Thank you once more for your continued support of my story. Also I am glad to here that you are enjoying the way I write Rei and Minako when they interact together, they have perhaps one of the most complex relationships in PGSM and I am happy to know I am doing the two justice, well for you at least.

**sailor-ice: **Yea! A new reviewer! First, welcome to my story. Second, I thank you for your honest criticism of my story. Third, I am glad that even after what even I admit was a shaky start that you continued to read and are now enjoying my fan-fiction. Finally, I do hope you will continue reading and enjoying my story.


	11. Chapter 11

**~ ACT 10 ~**

As myself and Mamoru climbed the stairs leading into the personal chambers of the Crystal Palace we were greeted by the guardians, **Shitennou**, Luna, Artemis and a now awake Chibi-usa who rushed to my side throwing her arms as far as they wound go around me as I placed my hand tenderly on her head as the other girls rushed me as well Mamoru with a smile backing away from me as first Ami-**chan**, then Rei-chan, Minako-chan and finally Mako-chan each gave me a hug before still hovering near me that each started asking me questions to make sure I was alright, and each question I gladly answered with a tender smile on my face at how much my friends truly cared about me. "A job well done, master," Zoicite said. "Did you expect any less," Nephrite said as the silver haired man shook his head no. "I am glad to see you are both ok," the king said making an appearance.

"I am sure you have noticed how there is no one in the palace, that is because they have fallen victim to the Black Moon Family's spell which places them in an a never ending sleep. It is a curse that even struck my wife." "But what about the Illusion Silver Crystal, it should have protected the queen, has something happened to it in this future," Luna asked as the king with a heavy sigh said. "I do not know, shortly before the Black Moon Family attacked the Illusion Silver Crystal disappeared," this caused Chibi-usa who was at my side to stiffen her hold on me as a almost haunted look came to her eyes. "But what of your crystal princess," Kunzite asked, "it is the same crystal after all," Artemis said from Luna's side as she added, "can you take us to your wife your majesty," as the king nodded leading the way to the master bedroom were laying on the bed arms folded over her chest was Neo-Queen Serenity who if not for the rise and fall of her chest one would thing she were dead.

"You let your hair grow out," Mamoru said referring to the fact that unlike my hair when I was Princess Serenity which fell to just above the middle of my back while Neo-Queen Serenity's sleek black hair fell just to the back of her knees. "Mama," Chibi-usa said going to the bedside and placing her small hands over those of the Queen's. "Do you think I can do this, I've never used the **Ginzuishou** in a way such as this," I whispered to Mamoru who taking my hand said, "I know you can," which relieved the tension I was feeling as I nodded my head and kissed Mamoru on the cheek before turning towards my future self and Chibi-usa who was still by her side though now Luna and Artemis were standing behind her in silent support of their friend.

Closing my eyes I held out my hands trying to find that power I knew to be within me and only opened my eyes when a warm brilliant white light that had a blue tent filled the room and there floating in between my hands was the Illusion Silver Crystal. "Moon Crystal Power," I said as the Ginzuishou began to pulsate its healing light within the room its main focus being the sleeping woman laying in the bed in front of me. But the crystal seemed to have no effect and the glow of the crystal faded as I began to feel tired and the crystal vanished before going back within my body, as I fell to my knees the exertion of calling upon and then using the Illusion Silver Crystal in such a way finally catching up to me, though Mamoru was right their to catch me as he gently guided me to the ground knowing I needed time to recover.

"Not even Sailor Moon, no Usagi-chan can save mama," Chibi-usa said as with tears from her eyes the young girl rushed from the room Luna and Artemis both ready to follow her before Mamoru stopped them by saying, "no don't, she is safe here in the palace. I know that look, it is one I wore often myself, she needs some time alone," he said and with a sigh Luna and Artemis nodded as they set back down and Mamoru after I squeezed his hand helped me back to my feet. "Are you sure Mamoru," I asked looking towards the direction Chibi-usa had run out the doors to this master bedroom as he simply nodded his head and gently wrapped his arms around my waist drawing me towards him and letting me rest my head on his chest. "Your majesty is their a room were Usagi could get some rest," Mamoru asked knowing I was tired.

"Yes, please follow me, I can lead you to your rooms here within the palace, as your future selves are busy keeping the shields that protect this palace in place. "All of us," Jadeite asked as King Endymion nodded. "Yes, the enemy knows that the sailor guardians protect the palace with their energy forming a shield around the palace but what they do not know as that you, well your future selves my Shitennou are helping by reinforcing the guardian's energy and making the shield around this palace all that much stronger." "A well thought out plan," Ami-chan said. "Yes, but I would rather just bust the enemy's skulls," Nephrite said punching his open left palm with his right fist as Mercury only shook her head as we followed the holographic projection of King Endymion to the rooms within the same section of the palace as the main bedroom.

Chibi-usa with Luna-P now in her grasp stood just within the protective force field of the Crystal Palace her soft dark brown eyes so much like her mother's looking out over a swing set and other play things that though not covered in ice were still surrounded by barren snow covered ground. Thinking it would be ok sense she was still so close to the Crystal Palace Chibi-usa made her way towards the swings going towards the one of the left her favorite thinking spot when she needed some time alone before a dark and menacing laughter froze her were she stood as a figure draped in a black robe that covered his face appeared before his legs crossed in a setting position even though he was floating in the air as a crystal ball hovered between his multicolored hands.

"Small Lady, this is an honor, I am Wiseman," the figure said introduction himself. "You seem troubled dear child, their is such pain in your eyes, why," Wiseman said his dark chilling voice almost sounding concerned for the girl standing before him. 'I, I should go, mama and papa always told me to never talk to strangers," Chibi-usa said trying to move only to find that she couldn't as no muscle in her body would listen to her no matter how much her mind was screaming at them to move. "Now, now dear child, there is no running from me, not here were the Black Moon Family already has a foot hold, even if the Crystal Palace is but a few steps behind you," Wiseman said with a bone chilling laughter. "Now let us see what lies within your mind why you seem so troubled," Wiseman said his hands moving over the crystal ball hovering between them.

"Ah, I see, it is all here hidden in your mind. Your lady in waiting, Luna got onto you after you accidentally broke a vase and when you refused to clean it up she accused you of not being a true lady like your mother. You wanted to change that didn't you dear child, of course you would. So you went into the chamber were your mother kept the Illusion Silver Crystal. You were only going to borrow it for a moment, just long enough to become a lady like your mother, but the crystal vanished didn't it little one. It was because of what you did that the palace was attacked, that your mother was hit by the spell of everlasting sleep," Wiseman said as Chibi-usa whispered, "no, no that can't be true," tears falling from her eyes. As images of Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Mamoru, even the Shitennou blaming her saying it was her fault started to play out before her eyes.

"Please, no it wasn't my fault. I didn't mean for the Illusion Silver Crystal to vanish, don't blame me," Chibi-usa said the tears falling from her eyes as Luna and Artemis's images joined all of the others blaming her for what had happed, just as Wiseman had planed as he was the one sending these false visions to the child standing before him. "How cruel of them to blame you for something that wasn't your fault," Wiseman said his voice sounding almost sympathetic. "I can help you, Small Lady. I can help you show them that it isn't your fault, show them that you aren't to blame," Wiseman said as Chibi-usa said, "really," as Wiseman extended his hand towards the young child saying, "trust me," and with a nod of her head Chibi-usa took Wiseman's hand as with a dark and menacing laughter the two vanished in a fog of black energy.

Esmeraude entered the chamber that the Wiseman used when he was not at the prince's side seeking out the mysterious crystal ball gazer, only to hear what sounded like a young girls laughter, though this was not playful but actually sent chills down Esmeraude's spine. "Who is here, their should be no one in this place," Esmeraude asked as Wiseman materialized before her. "Who are you talking to Esmeraude, we are the only one's here," he said as Esmeraude with a confused look behind her poisonous emerald eyes whispered, "I could have sworn," before saying a bit louder. "Well if I was hearing things or not, I wish to ask for your assistance. I want to kill Sailor Moon, but I feel as if my power alone won't be enough to destroy her." "So you would seek the power of the Black Crystal," Wiseman said his voice taking on an almost calculating tone.

"Yes, I do. I know with Sailor Moon dead, Demando, he would see," "the love you hold for him," Wiseman said as with a nod of her head Esmeraude hid her blush behind her black folding fan. "Yes, I can see it all now," Wiseman said his hands running around his crystal ball. "The queen of Crystal Tokyo standing next to Prince Demando, Queen Esmeraude," Wiseman said as Esmeraude repeated the words, "Queen Esmeraude," a hint of wonder in her voice. "Oh yes, the Black Crystal shall aid you in your cause," Wiseman said as a black tiara with a single pearl shaped like a spear in the center formed from dark energy before the cloaked man's crystal ball. "This tiara holds the energy of the Black Crystal, take it, and your dreams shall come true," Wiseman said as Esmeraude took the tiara in he trembling hands before placing it on her head.

Esmeraude's beautiful dark emerald colored dress transformed into an elegant gown, the him touching the ground as the sleeves covered her hands only her fingers visible. "Power, such power," she said before dark energy started to flow towards her causing Esmeraude to clutch her head in pain. "Foolish woman. Your vanity shall be your downfall," Wiseman said as his dark maniacal laughter filled the chamber. "Did you really think that you could control the power of the Black Crystal. Go begin your march to destruction," Wiseman said to Esmeraude whose eyes were now glowing as red as blood, her skin was hard and stone like in quality, grey and without life. In a burst of uncontrolled dark energy Esmeraude or what was Esmeraude had become shot through the ceiling of the Dark Crystal Palace making her way towards the Crystal Palace.

I was awoken by Mamoru as a crash, louder than thunder seemed to shake the Crystal Palace. "There is something attacking the shields," Mamoru once again in the armor of Prince Endymion told me helping me to my feet. "All the other's are already awake and waiting for us," Mamoru added helping me to my feet as we dashed down into a room were everyone was gathered around the holographic king who was analyzing the strange Youma attacking the shields with uncontrolled bolts of dark energy. "What is that thing," I said gaining everyone's attention. "It looks like a Youma, but how could it be when Queen Mataria and the Dark Kingdom were vanquished," Minako-**chan** said. "It is no Youma, though it does appear to be one," King Endymion said.

"After running a diagnostic on it with these computers, I can say that without doubt that whatever this thing may be, it has a human like mind." "A human like mind," I said looking at the creature with grey stone like skin and glowing red eyes barely able to believe what the king was saying. "Whatever it may be we must stop it," Nephrite said. "You are right, the shields are still holding but how long can they hold up," Ami-chan said. "Then lets go," Mako-chan said slamming one gloved fist into her other open palm. "Watch over Chibi-usa for us," I asked the king and Artemis who without powers had to stay behind both of the two nodding as Mamoru took my hand and we all rushed outside, Mamoru and his **Shitennou** all drawing their blades as I called upon my Moonlight Rod, the magical item coming to my hand from its hidden sub space pocket.

"Ok, first we need to get this things attention," Venus said as we rushed past the shield protecting the Crystal Palace. "I'll do the honors," Jupiter added before yelling, "Sparkling Wide Pressure," as her electric disk flew through the air hitting the strange Youma like creature with a human like mind causing it to turn its attention from the shields around the Crystal Palace to us launching an uncontrolled burst of dark energy that was met from the energy coming from the four Shitennou's blades dispersing the energy. "Rolling Heart Vibration," Venus said as Mars quickly shouted, "Youma Taisan," the two attacks combining and actually causing the creature to fall to the ground. "Did we get her," I asked only for dark energy to fly in my direction that Mamoru because of its uncontrolled nature easily knocked aside with his blade stepping in front of me.

"Usagi, you and the others should combine your powers," "yea, we can keep her busy until you are ready to attack," Nephrite said eager to face such an opponent. "Let's go," Kunzite said as the Shitennou and Mamoru rushed the creature as the girls with a nod pulled out their star tambourines collecting their energies into the magical devices as I stood in front of the four my Moonlight Rod raised high in both of my hands. "Now, Mamoru," I said as my prince nodded as he and the Shitennou moved out of the way as myself and the other girls yelled the words, "Moonlight Attractive Attack," sending the blinding golden light towards the Youma like creature with a human like mind smashing the black tiara on its forehead splitting the pearl colored stone at its center.

The grey stone like skin faded showing pale white skin as the glowing red eyes went out to show familiar poisonous emerald like eyes. "Esmeraude," I said to the figure standing before us who seemed to give myself and the other girls a smile of thanks before vanishing before our eyes.

* PGSM R *

"Demando," the prince thought he heard Esmeraude's voice calling to him as an image of the woman falling through a black abyss flashed before his colorless eyes. "Esmeraude," the prince said setting up in his throne wondering if what he had just seen was some sort of premonition. "My brother, Esmeraude is dead," Safir said as he appeared in the room. "I see," the prince said leaning back into his throne, "do you know how," the prince asked as his brother shook his head no and with a dismissive wave of his hand from his brother Safir left the throne room knowing his brother wished for now to be left alone.

* PGSM R *

"So that Youma like creature was Esmeraude," Luna said as the rest of us nodded barely able to believe what he had seen either. "Oh their you are, thank goodness, please you must return to the palace," the image of the king said appearing before us all. "I am unable to find Small Lady anywhere," and with that we all ran into the palace to help the king search for his daughter and the child who held a very special place in all of our hearts. We searched the palace high and low but could not find Chibi-usa anywhere as finally we met in a beautiful enclosed garden at the top of the Crystal Palace to tell each other of our failure's in finding her. "What should we do," I asked a hand unconsciously going to my stomach. "Look its Luna-P," Artemis said as the strange cat head toy rolled to my feet as I gently picked it up cradling it in my arms.

"Princess, Prince, guardians, Shitennou, advisors. Small Lady is no longer in the past. I can feel that she had returned to the time that you all come from, yet something was different, her energy did not feel the same. And if that is not troubling enough the energy signature of Prince Demando was following that of Small Lady's energy," Sailor Pluto said as an image of her appeared before our eyes. "Then we have to go back," I said as all of those gathered around me nodded in agreement. "Very well then," Pluto said as she raised her key like staff and the land around us faded as we found ourselves standing on the thick fog like surface surrounded by nothingness once more a very familiar set of doors now behind the guardian of time. "Good luck to you all, and please find Small Lady," Pluto said as the gates of time opened and we all found ourselves blinded by that warm comforting garnet colored light.

**~ NOTE ~**

First, yes I know I am evil to end ACT 10 in the way that I have but it was necessary for the proper flow of my story.

Second, for those that do not know, I am sure you are worried about what happened to Chibi-usa but the next ACT shall hold all of your answers, as well as the proper arrival of one of my personal Sailor Moon R arc villains, EVER! Sorry, I got a little carried away (turning a very pretty shade of pink).

Third, ding, dong, the b- (whoops) witch it dead. Sorry I just had to do that as I have never been a big fan of Esmeraude and am glad that she will no longer be involved in my story.

Fourth, I don't want to say much but I will say this. She's almost here (insert evil laughter here).

So until ACT 11 I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

As always if you have any questions about any of the Japanese words or honorifics that I used in this chapter all you need do is ask and I shall translate to the best of my abilities.

**sailor-ice:** Thank you for supporting my story. I am glad you understood my need to use the rose at least once, and I admit even I was laughing to myself when I decided to make Jadeite be the one to suggest it.

**xoxoPAUxoxo: **Thank you for your continued of my story. I am glad that you are enjoying my fan-fiction so much that you continue to read it with every update I make.


	12. Chapter 12

_~ ACT 11 ~_

_**Prince Demando arrived back in the past, appearing within a beautiful and spacious penthouse apartment in the most expensive hotel in the ancient city of Tokyo. Prince Demando had come back here to the past when Wiseman using the holographic projector within his throne room had told him that the key to the Black Moon's victory over the people of the white moon had at last been found, that that this key to victory had a plan to conquer the future by opening a portal between Earth and Nemesis allowing the power of the Black Crystal to flow into the ancient city of Tokyo engulfing the Earth of the past in the Black Crystal's energy and insuring the future could be taken over. Prince Demando had been so intrigued by this key to victory's plan that he had immediately come to the past in order to meet this person Wiseman had found. **_

_**Entering the living room area of the penthouse apartment Prince Demando eyes widened as his body seemed to freeze in shock. There was Wiseman, but beside him was a beautiful but Demando was sure dangerous young woman with a familiar hair style, though instead of soft and shinning black locks this young woman's hair was as pink as the blossoms of one of Earth's sakura trees in spring, and instead of warm caring amber like eyes this young woman had eyes that were as red as ruby's. Instead of an elegant white gown, this young woman wore a gown of black with see through sleeves that fell to her wrists. Around her neck was a black choker with onyx colored stones, and upon her forehead instead of were Demando though he would see a golden crescent moon was his families mark. **_

"_**Prince Demando, it is my honor to introduce you to Black Lady, once known to you as Small Lady. Yet as you can see she is no longer small, and no longer week," Wiseman said as Black Lady laughed, the sound actually sending chills down Demando's spine. "It is a pleasure, oh prince of the Black Moon," Black Lady said curtsying. "This is the key to our victory that you spoke of Wiseman," Demando said and despite his shock his voice was still as calm and collected as it ever was. "Yes, with her power we shall be able to open the Dark Gate allowing the power of the Black Crystal to rain upon this Earth of the past, insuring that the future shall be ours," Wiseman said as Black Lady added. "My plan is simple oh prince. With this crystal," here Black Lady removed one of her two black crystal earrings, only for a new one to take its place in a eerily controlled use of dark energy.**_

"_**With this crystal, we shall build the Dark Crystal Palace here in the past, on the exact spot it stands in the future. With The Dark Crystal Palace both here and there, a portal can be open and from Nemesis the Black Crystal can send its power through the Dark Crystal Palace of the future to the one we build here opening the Dark Gate and allowing our power to forever be a part of Earth's own, our victory here and there would then be assured," Black Lady said her ruby eyes flashing with power. "Very well, your plan has merit," Prince Demando said. "Wiseman, please go back to the future, I have already left Safir their but I want you to help him watch the Black Crystal's power levels. We can not afford to allow the Black Crystal's power levels to overload at a time when we are so close to victory," the prince said as Wiseman with a nod left the room in a swirl of dark energy. **_

"_**Well then, shall we begin, oh prince of the Black Moon," Black Lady said extending her hand towards Demando who with a nod of his head took this beautiful but dangerous young woman's hand allowing her to lead him to the place where here in the past the Dark Crystal Palace would be built. **_

_**As the garnet light faded allowing us all to see once again, we found ourselves in Juban park, our eyes looking out over the Tokyo we all knew and loved. "The air seems so much purer here," Ami-chan**__ said taking a deep breath of air as we all did the same. "Yes, we must protect our world," I said as Mamoru added, "and find Chibi-usa as well," as we all nodded our heads in agreement. "What is that thing," Mako-chan said pointing towards the distance where dark energy was striking a black crystalline structure causing it to slowly grow. "It, it looks like the Black Crystal Palace, are the enemy trying to create there base here in the past as well," Minako-chan said as Rei-chan added, "it would appear that that is exactly what they are doing." "Then we have to go there, before they can finish what they have began," Nephrite said as the other Shitennou for once agreed with their hot headed companion. _

"_Right, lets go __**minna**__," I said as he all started to move towards the growing Dark Crystal Palace in the distance only to stop as a bone chilling laughter filled the air as dark energy swirled before us, as a beautiful but somehow we could all tell very dangerous young lady appeared before our eyes. "I thought I felt your presence once again in this time," the young lady said. "Who are you," I asked as she only laughed yet Luna-P which I was still holding in my hands started to blink floating from my hands and into the waiting arms of the young woman who held it close. "Oh, Luna-P you still recognize me. The only true friend I ever had, a mere toy, but you were always there for me," and as the young lady held Luna-P an image of a young child holding the toy in that same way flashed for a moment before my eyes. _

"_Chibi-usa," I said to the young woman as the others gasped looking at her as well as the young woman's ruby red eyes snapped towards me glowing with power. "Chibi-usa," the young woman said in a questioning tone of voice. "Yes, I once went by that name but no longer," she said as her bone chilling laughter filled the air. "I am Black Lady, servant of Wiseman and the harbinger of the darkness that is yet to come. It is an honor to properly meet you all," Black Lady said with a curtsies of her black formal gown. "Chibiusa-chan," Luna said tears in her eyes as she stepped forward next to me. "Don't you recognize us, we are your friends not enemies." "Friend's, do not make me laugh," Black Lady said with a cold smile in Luna's direction. "If you were truly my friends as you say you are you wouldn't blame me for the attack on Crystal Tokyo, you wouldn't blame me for what happened to my mother," Black Lady said. _

"_But we don't blame you, for any of those things. Everyone makes mistakes, it is how we grow as people, we would never blame you for those things Chibi-usa," I said putting a hand on Luna's shoulder to help comfort her in the simple gesture knowing it was killing her seeing her best friend acting as she was. "Lies," Black Lady said as Luna-P in a puff of dark smoke transformed into a dark pink umbrella with a single black stripe running from the center to the outer rim which began to spin in her hand like a drill. "Die," Black Lady said tears in her eyes as she tried to impale me with the weapon now within her hands. "Usagi, fight back," I heard Minako-__**chan**__ say. "I can't," I said dodging each attack Black Lady was trying to hit me with using my enhanced skills and grace that my __**henshin**__ provided. "I could never attack Chibi-usa," I said as in a clash of sparks the spinning umbrella within Black Lady's hands met the blade of Mamoru's sword. "Chibi-usa, search your heart. No matter what you may believe everyone here loves you."_

"_Liar, you are all liar's," Black Lady said though her grip upon the end of the umbrella slackened as tears fell from her eyes as she backed away from me and Mamoru. "You all hate me, none of you love me," she said as Luna with tears in her own eyes rushed towards her saying, "that's not true, Chibiusa-chan, you are my best friend, I could never hate you," as Black Lady looked to the young woman standing before her for a moment her ruby red eyes for just a moment turning a soft brown like my own as the words, "Luna-chan," escaped her lips in a much smaller and familiar voice. "Chibiusa-chan," Luan said, "please, just take my hand, everything is going to be ok," the youngest of the guardians said extending a gloved hand as tears fell without shame down her cheeks. Black Lady as if in pain for a moment clutched her forehead before a shaking hand started to move towards Luna's open palm. _

"_Do not listen to these lies, Black Lady. They are only trying to fool you so that they can hurt you again," a dark menacing voice said as the image of a figure cloaked in black appeared behind Black Lady as her trembling hand stopped and snapped back towards her own body. "You are the one who are tricking people here," Luna said pulling out her magical Luna Moonlight Stick. "Leave my friend's mind alone," she shouted before using her attack, "Luna Sugar Candy," firing it towards the cloaked figure only for the attack to be stopped by Black Lady's now open umbrella as the magic of the attack simply scattered around it before vanishing. "Well done, Black Lady come we have work to do," as she replied, "as you command Wiseman," before the two vanished in a flash of dark energy. "Chibi-usa," I said falling to my knees tears falling from my eyes. "Chibiusa-chan," Luna said just as much if not more anguish in her voice as she fell only for Artemis to catch her Luna crying into his chest as Mamoru held me as I let my own anguish come out as well. _

"_We will get her back Usagi," Rei-chan said with conviction in her voice. "We will not let your future child fall to this darkness, on that you have our word as the __**Shitennou**__," Kunzite said with as much conviction as Zoicite, Nephrite, and Jadeite hearing their leader nodded their own heads in determination coming to stand by my side as well. "First we all need some rest," Minako-chan said surprising all of us as we looked at her. "We will be no use to Chibi-usa as we are, even we despite our powers need rest," Minako-chan said and it was clear in that moment why she had been the leader of the Sailor Guardians in the past, because of the fire and conviction I could see there within her eyes. "Minako-chan is right," I said as Mamoru helped me stand. "For now, we need rest," "and come the next day we will be at our all in order to get Chibi-usa back," first Mako-chan and then Jadeite said as we all nodded in agreement. _

_For a moment all of our eyes resting for a moment on the Dark Crystal Palace before we headed back to mine and Mamoru's home, none of us wishing to spend a night alone, when so much was going to happen an end of things that we could all feel was coming and it was coming in my opinion far to soon._

_Wiseman set hovering in front of the Black Crystal deep in thought. He had come far to close just moments ago to losing Black Lady and her power back to the children of the white moon, but he had managed to send a projection of himself to his key before it had been to late. "Oh such a fool you are, dear Prince Demando. To think that this Black Crystal will only cover the Earth in its energy so that the planet can be yours. Idiot, the Black Crystal is far more powerful than that. Soon the Earth shall fall and with it, the one thing that can stand in my master, the Death Phantom's way shall parish as well. With the end of the Illusion Silver Crystal, all will be destroyed, and then the nothingness, the void, that which the Death Phantom craves for shall at last be a reality," Wiseman said as he thought he heard the click of someone walking behind him. _

_He turned just in time to see Safir looking at him with hatred in his eyes. "Safir," Wiseman said. "So, you show your true colors at last," Safir said moving towards the Black Crystal and moving his hand over a piece of the floor that slowly rose up and then opened to reveal a power amplifying chip, that had made the Black Crystal as dangerous as it was. "What are you doing," Wiseman said as Safir took the chip placing it within his deep blue jacket. "Making sure that your true master, Death Phantom's will is never realized," as he launched a beam of energy towards Wiseman only for it to bend around the old man as if it were nothing. "Fool, you have no idea just how powerful I am," Wiseman said sending energy towards Safir who using his reflexes was struck but not fatally in the heart as Wiseman had intended but still Safir was holding his now bleeding stomach. _

"_Farewell Wiseman, I go to my brother to tell him about what you truly have planed for Earth," Safir said pooling his power and vanishing in beams of sapphire blue light from the room. "Safir, you fool. You are the one who shall die, and now that you hold the power amplifier for the Black Crystal, you shall be branded as a traitor, such a shame," Wiseman said vanishing in a swirl of dark energy his maniacal laughter filling the chamber he had just been in. Safir appeared in the apartment that Esmeraude had used during her stay in the past and looking out the window towards the growing Black Crystal Palace, that could just be made out in the night sky outside of the windows of the abandoned penthouse sighted. _

"_So you have this much power Wiseman, to be able to change my trajectory this much," Safir said clutching his stomach as a spasm of pain shot through his body. "Please hold on brother, let me get to you before Wiseman, that is all I can ask," Safir said knowing that he didn't have the energy to use his ability to teleport again slowly made his way from the room, a trail of blood dripping behind him. "Demando, my brother I am coming," Safir said moving down the stairs of the abandoned hotel Esmeraude had found and used her powers to fix up the apartment she had used though nothing else. "The fact that the apartment was still in such great shape truly showed how skilled she was," Safir thought to himself as after an agonizing and grueling amount of time he reached the outside of the old abandoned apartment building looking towards the dark crystalline structure in the distance. _

"_Curse you Wiseman," Safir said as he made his way towards the growing Dark Crystal Palace in the distance still clutching his stomach, somehow feeling deep within his heart that this may very well be one of the last things he ever does. _

_**~ NOTE ~ **_

_And that my friends is the end of ACT 11. I hope you enjoyed Black Lady's proper introduction to this story and the way that I have portrayed her so far. I hope to make Black Lady's arc in this story the best that I can as I said last time she is one of my favorite R arc villains. _

_Will Safir be able to tell his brother Demando what he heard?_

_Will Wiseman fulfill his master Death Phantom's plan to reduce everything to nothingness?_

_Can Chibi-usa be saved?_

_Well I can't say, or rather I don't want to give anything away to those who may not know._

_So until ACT 12 I remain a . . ._

_KuRSeofTime _

_PS_

_As always if you have any questions about any of the Japanese words or honorifics used all you need do is ask. _

_**sailor-ice: **__Thank you for your support of my story. I am glad you like my story enough to continue reading my fan-fiction._

_**pascall: **__Yea a new reviewer, welcome to my story! First thank you for your kind words. You asked me if I am planning to write a sequel and honestly I haven't thought about it as all of my time and energy are for now focused solely on this project. You also asked how often I update my story, that one is a bit easier to answer as I update my story once on Saturday and once on Sunday, using the rest of the week to write my Acts._

_**xoxoPAUxoxo: **__Thank you for your continued support of my story. I am glad to know that you continue to enjoy my writing so much that it brings you back time and time again with every update I make. My thanks to you! _


	13. Chapter 13

**~ ACT 12 ~**

Safir made his way slowly through an alleyway, the Dark Crystal Palace only a few feet away but with the cut to his stomach it may have been miles to the young man dressed in deep blue. Safir's movements were halted when a high bone chilling laughter filled the air and a young woman dressed in black appeared before him a wicked smile upon her lips. "Black Lady, please do not block my path, I must speak with my brother at once," Safir said as a small giggle escaped from the one standing before him. "Wiseman had already told your brother of your betrayal to the Black Moon Family when you stole the Black Crystal's power amplifier. Demando, has no need to see a traitor such as yourself," Black Lady said as Safir yelled, "I am no traitor Wiseman doesn't want to conquer this world, he wishes to destroy it, and everything else as well," only for Black Lady to smile.

"As if I didn't already know that **baka**. But you will never be able to tell your dear brother what you have just told me, for he has already approved the orders of your execution. **Sayonara** Safir," Black Lady said and before Safir could even think about moving away from this beautiful but dangerous young lady he felt a great pain rip through his center and looked down to see a long black spear of dark energy that Black Lady had made sure ran him clean through. The last thing Safir heard as the darkness of death took him was Black Lady saying, "I will take that," as with blurring vision he saw the power amplifier float into her waiting hand as his eyes closing never to open again as Black Lady's bone chilling laughter filled the otherwise stillness of the early morning air.

After a few hours of sleep I and Mamoru were both up, and as I fixed breakfast for an army, as the Shitennou had already arrived at our home and the girls were arriving as well, only Mako-**chan** hadn't made her appearance yet. The doorbell rang and with breakfast done and only needing to be served I asked the girls to help me dish out all the food as I headed towards the doorway waving Mamoru who had been on his way towards the door as well towards the kitchen whispering to him as he went, "I'll get it," as he nodded and with a tender smile in my direction did as I had asked him.

Mako-chan was standing there as I thought she would be but the person standing by her side actually surprised me. "Matoki-**san**," I said the surprise evident in my voice though I still hugged the Mako-chan's fiancé the taller man gladly returning it as he laughed saying, "still as exuberant as ever I see Usagi-chan," as we broke apart and I invited the two in. Everyone else was just as excited as me to see the Crown Karaoke employ who had come with his wife to be after she had told last night about the task all of us had set before us this day. "I guess I just wanted the chance to wish you all luck, and well not goodbye, but," and here Matoki paused as Mako-chan took his hand and said, "until we meet again," causing her fiancé to nod and smile as he gave his wife to be a small peck on the cheek causing the normally quite well reserved Makoto to turn a very brilliant shade of pink.

All of the guys kind of just looked away pretending they hadn't noticed anything while myself and the other girls tried our best not to embarrass our friend by saying "ah," or something else along those same lines. The rest of breakfast was filled not of talk of what was about to happen but just casual everyday conversations but all to soon it had to end and soon we found ourselves standing outside Artemis, who without any powers of his own would stay with Matoki-san looking as anxious as we all felt. "Be careful, Luna," Artemis said taking his long time friends hands into his own. "I will," she said kissing Artemis on the cheek as he drew her into a hug. "Makoto," "I know, you don't have to say it," Mako-chan said as the two shared their own private moment the rest of us giving both sets of couples their moments.

"**Henshin**, **minna**," Minako-chan said as we all nodded my Heart Moon Broach in my hands as the girls revealed their bracelets. "Moon Crystal Power," "Mercury Star Power," "Mars Star Power," "Jupiter Star Power," "Venus Star Power," "Luna Prism Power," "Make-up," all of us said yelling the last phrase as one as we became the Sailor Guardians once again. Mamoru with a shared look with his Shitennou let his normal cloths like theirs fade as each of them were now wearing their individual sets of armor their trusty blades at their sides. "Good luck," Matoki-san said as Artemis added, "and come back safely," as we all nodded our heads. Mamoru, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Kunzite all used their powers of teleportation, while me and the other girls joined hands and focusing our powers used, "Sailor Teleport," to follow right behind them.

* PGSM R*

"Does this ever get easier with time," Matoki asked Artemis the young man knowing that he was speaking of watching, and waiting knowing that all you could do is hope that those that you loved and cared for would all come back safely, from what for many others would be impossible odds. "Honestly, no I don't think it ever does," was Artemis' answer as the two standing side by side decided to make their way back inside as all they could do now was wait and pray.

* PGSM R*

Eleven figures, six in Sailor fuku the other five dressed in elegant armor from times long ago appeared before a massive black crystalline structure, energy no longer flowing into it as it had finally stopped growing over what had been the construction sight of a new building, each of them tensing in a defensive manor as cold bone chilling laughter filled the air and a familiar figure dressed in black appeared before them holding Luna-P in the palms of her pale white fingers. "Oh what fun," Black Lady said a wicked smile coming to her lips. "So you have all come to play, then lets begin," Black Lady said as Luna-P vanished in a puff of black smoke as she now held a mirror in her hand, black energy flowing through the object towards us. "Rolling Heart Vibration," Venus shouted her attack just being able to stop that of Black Lady's.

"Please, don't hurt her, remember somewhere behind all of that is the Chibi-usa we all love," Sailor Moon reminded everyone as another blast of dark energy moved their way this time the eleven deciding to dodge the attack instead of trying to meet it with one of their own. "Mercury Aqua Mist," Mercury said focusing her power so that instead of a stream of water spraying towards Black Lady a fine mist filled the air obscuring us all from view. "Try to heal her Usagi," Mamoru said looking towards Black Lady impressed that all of us were able to see her though it was clear she could not see us. "**Arigato**, Ami-chan," Usagi said to the guardian of water who with a dusting of pink in her cheeks could only nod her head to embarrassed by her friend's compliment to say anything.

"Moon Healing Escalation," Sailor Moon said as the golden energy emitted by the Moonlight Rod when Usagi used this purifying attack was joined by the brilliant and pure white light, that actually seemed to glow blue, of the Illusion Silver Crystal. The fog created by Mercury's innovative use of her Mercury Aqua Mist attack as Sailor Moon's purifying attack struck Black Lady the images that Wiseman had placed in her mind starting to fade, slowly being replaced by a warmth that Black Lady could not identify. "What is this, this feeling," Black Lady said her voice going between the cold uncaring tone of Black Lady to a smaller more familiar voice that belonged to Chibi-usa. "That is the love we all feel for you Chibi-usa," Usagi said to the young woman, as the symbol of the Black Moon Family on her forehead started to fade.

"Love, is that what this warmth is, is this what you truly feel for me," Chibi-usa not Black Lady's voice said. "Hai," Usagi said tears coming from her eyes as Black Lady was beginning to actually fade away before a figure draped in black cloth appeared behind her. "Black Lady, do not let her brainwash you in this way," Wiseman said a swirl of his dark energy cutting off the healing light coming from Sailor Moon's Moonlight Rod. "Brainwashing," the colder tone of Black Lady said as she once again appeared solid and not fading like a ghost the image of Chibi-usa that had started to come back fading into nothing once again. "Don't listen to him, Chibiusa-chan," Luna cried. "He is the one brainwashing you, those feelings, they were real not what he is saying to you." "I, I don't know." "It is alright Black Lady," Prince Demando said appearing behind her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Go, rest, you need time to think," Demando said with a look towards Wiseman who nodded. "Come, Black Lady, Prince Demando will deal with those that have dared to mess with your mind in this way," Wiseman said as Black Lady looked to him and then to us uncertainty in her eyes. "You are the Wiseman," she said vanishing along with the cloaked figure, "Chibi-usa," Usagi screamed tears falling from her eyes as Luna clung to her side the young woman crying just as much as once again they had been unable to save Chibi-usa. "Where did Wiseman take her Demando," Mamoru, no Prince Endymion asked his blade pointed to the man wearing black armor who with a tilt of his eyebrow pulled his own blade from its sheath. "She is within the palace preparing to open the Dark Gate, allowing this world to be ours, though none of you shall ever reach her."

"Master, princess, guardians, let us deal with this, go and get Chibiusa-**sama** back," Kunzite said stepping forward the other Shitennou standing by his side. "Are you sure," Mamoru asked as Zoicite said, "master, please do not insult us, this is a matter of honor." "Besides it has been far to long sense we have faced an opponent of this caliber," Nephrite added in as Jadeite said, "go leave this in our hands master, until we meet again," the youngest of the Shitennou said as he and the other three generals rushed Demando who had to go immediately on the defensive against four well skilled and dangerous opponents. "Until we meet again," Endymion said turning towards the others. "We can't let this opportunity go to waste," he said. "For Chibi-usa," Usagi said taking her husband's hand.

"For the Shitennou," Luna said taking Usagi's hand. "For our world," Ami said taking the young woman's hand. "For this time," Makoto said taking Ami's hand, "and the future," Rei said taking Jupiter's hand in her own. "Guardians," Venus said as we all concentrated and said, "teleport," vanishing into the Dark Crystal Palace.

* PGSM R*

"No," Demando said having seen the guardians and Endymion vanish in a rainbow of colors, just managing to dodge Kunzite's blade. "You should not worry about them," Zoicite said. "We are your opponents now," Nephrite said as Jadeite tried to strike the prince and actually managed to surprise the older man by knicking him in the arm with his dagger. "You four work well together," Demando said distancing himself from the Shitennou his blade at the ready as his eyes went to the wound upon his left forearm. "Indeed, but four against one is hardly fair," Zoicite said turning his curved blade sideways his left his left hand hovering over the blade in his right, as if he were about to play a piano and as his fingers moved Demando was surprised that he actually heard the soft and gentle tones of piano keys creating a hauntingly beautiful melody.

"Allow me to set the mood," Zoicite said as Jadeite and Nephrite put their weapons away as with a calm and relaxed smile Kunzite stepped forward with his blade. "A Warrior's Requiem, it has been far to long sense I heard this," Kunzite said looking towards Demando. "I am now your opponent," he said rushing Demando who was surprised with the skill and grace the leader of the Shitennou was now moving with. "How have you improved so much," Demando asked as his blade and Kunzite's met in a flash of sparks as steal struck steal. "It is Zoicite's music," Nephrite answered for Kunzite. "It has always given Kunzite a great sense of calm during even the most trying of spars," Jadeite added as Demando found his blade in a swirl fro Kunzite's own taken from his hand as it went spiraling to the ground far below the two of them.

"So I have been bested, you truly are a master of that blade you carry," Demando said bowing his head in defeat. "You have my thanks for your complement Prince Demando. I shall make your end worthy of one of your standing and skill," Kunzite said as he raised his blade, the last thing Demando saying being, "arigato," as Kunzite with energy flowing through his blade removed the prince's head in a single stroke of his blade, the music of Zoicite's composition fading from the air as he stopped moving his fingers over invisible piano keys. Demando's body as it fell began to fade and before it fell to the ground it was gone as if it had never been their. The four Shitennou allowed themselves to slowly drift towards the ground as Kunzite but his blade within its sheath.

As the four touched down on the ground they felt the power leaving them as their armor faded revealing the more normal clothing they normally wore. "It looks like it is up to them now," Nephrite said and it was clear he was still ready for a fight. "Yes, our power need time to recharge it would seem," Zoicite said coming to stand beside his brother in arms. "Demando was indeed a formable opponent, but still we should have faith," Kunzite said. "Yea, after all our master, the princess and the guardians will not fail, their love of Chibiusa-sama won't allow them to," Jadeite said as his three fellow Shitennou all nodded their heads in agreement as all four stood looking at the Dark Crystal Palace, knowing that now all they could do was wait, and have faith in those they had sent ahead of them to bring Chibi-usa back safely.

**~ NOTE ~ **

Well that is the end of ACT 12. It may be a little smaller than most of my ACTS but I feel that it is also one of my most powerful and dramatic chapter that I have written for this story so far. I hope I truly surprised my readers and fans of Sailor Moon with how both Safir and Prince Demando met their ends in my fan-fiction as it is far more different than how they met their deaths in the Anime or Manga for that matter.

The final battle in order to save all of existence from the nothingness that Death Phantom would bring begins in my next ACT.

Can Chibi-usa be saved?

Will Wiseman's true plan succeed?

Can the Sailor Guardians and Prince Endymion save the World?

The answers will come but only if you have the patience to wait.

So until The Final Act I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

As always if you have any questions about any of the Japanese words or honorifics I used in this chapter all you need do is ask.

**sailor-ice: **Thank you for your kind words. I am glad you enjoyed the way I wrote Black Lady, and hope you enjoy just how dark I have made her in this act as well.

**xoxoPAUxoxo: **Thank you for your continued support, also I don't think there is anything wrong with you liking Black Lady more than Chibi-usa in the Anime. I was guilty of the same crime and I grew up on "Wicked Lady" and "Rini" who makes Chibi-usa seem like a saint especially in terms of personality.


	14. Chapter 14

**~ FINAL ACT ~**

Myself, Mamoru and all of the other girls opened our eyes after teleporting to find ourselves standing on a crystal octagon shaped dais suspended in the air within the middle of a vast black nothingness all around us, eight crystalline pillars rising from each of the points where the lines of the octagon met. "What is this place," Mako-chan asked looking around. "Not really sure, but I feel so on edge here," Ami-**chan** answered as the rest of us nodded our heads in agreement looking around. "I was thinking of Chibiusa-chan, and how I wanted to save her," Luna said, "so was I," I said as Mamoru squeezed my hand in support hearing the waver in my voice. "Us as well," Rei-chan said as the other girls nodded their heads in agreement. "So our powers took us to where Chibi-usa is," Mamoru said looking around as all of us did though none of us saw Black Lady.

"So, you have come to play your pathetic mind games with me again, I promise you this time they will not work," Black Lady's voice said as our eyes snapped towards the direction where her voice was coming to see her standing before us Luna-P laying on the ground beside her. "Soon the increased power of the Black Crystal shall flow through the Dark Gate and be amplified through my body, destroying first this Earth that has brought me nothing but pain, and then everything else as well. So that none shall feel the pain that I have," Black Lady said raising her hands causing dark energy in the form of lightning stuck the tops of each of the crystalline pillars around us as a portal started to swirl above our heads. "Please, Chibi-usa, don't do this, if you do it will destroy you to," I begged of her.

"Don't pretend that you care, none of you have ever cared. No one loves me, so what if I give my life for this purpose their will be none that care," Black Lady said actual tears coming to her ruby like eyes though they never fell. "Your wrong Chibiusa-chan, we all love you, that is why we are here, because we do care, and we would never blame you for anything," Luna said stepping towards Black Lady who lowered her hands looking at Luna a hint of something besides the darkness clouding her mind shining behind those ruby like eyes. "Lies, all lies, Wiseman said not to listen to you, that you are simply trying to save this planet that has brought me nothing but the pain of betrayal." "Wiseman is the liar," Ami-chan said. "He only wants you for your power," Rei-chan added.

"But we love you, powers or not," Mako-chan said as Minako said, "because powers or none we will always care for you." "This feeling, what is this warmth I feel," Black Lady said her voice wavering once again as Chibi-usa's voice started to break through the cold uncaring tone. "That is the love we feel for you," Mamoru said taking my hand, "it is a wonderful feeling isn't it," I said as we took cautious steps towards her. "Love, is that what this feeling is, no you, you're lying," Black Lady said grabbing her forehead as if she were in pain. "**Onegai**, believe in us, in the love we all hold for you in our hearts," I said as a familiar blinding white light so pure that it actually had a blue tent filled the room as with the appearance of the Illusion Silver Crystal I felt something change and looking down I saw an elegant gown that seemed to my eyes to be sewn from silver moonbeams as I felt the weight of a tiara in my hair.

"Mama," Chibi-usa's voice said from Black Lady's mouth as all of the girls gasped smiled down at me whispering the words, "you look just like her," speaking of Neo-Queen Serenity as he and I turned towards Chibi-usa. "That's right my little one, remember now, our true feelings for you," I said as the Illusion Silver Crystal began to pulsate with energy throughout the otherwise dark room as I heard Black Lady, no Chibi-usa's voice gasp in surprise the hands raised to her forehead as if in pain dropping to her side. "I, I remember. Usagi-chan, Mamo-chan, Ami-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan. None of you, you would never blame me for what happened that day, how didn't I see this before," Chibi-usa's voice said as the image of Black Lady started to fade from around her. "You all love me, truly love me," she said embracing me in a hug as the image of Black Lady completely faded and a sleeping Chibi-usa now rested in my arms.

The image of Neo-Queen Serenity that I had become faded as the Illusion Silver Crystal's pulse faded the magical jewel coming to rest within my palm that I extended from underneath Chibi-usa's sleeping form still keeping her tucked safely in my arms. "You did it, Usagi," Mamoru said supporting me as in exhaustion I leaned into his comforting grasp. "Oh," Chibi-usa said her now warm and brown eyes so much like my own opening as we all gathered around her smiles on our faces. "Chibi-usa your ok, I'm so glad," I said my voice tired as I allowed Chibi-usa down, as she with a frown could tell how drained of energy I was. "Oh Usagi, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. You had to use the Illusion Silver Crystal in order to save me, and it drained you of your energy," Chibi-usa said tears falling without shame from her eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive, I would do it all again, if it meant that you were safe," I said as Luna came to her friends side opening her arms with a smile as Chibi-usa went into them crying as we all pretended not to notice anything going on. "Come on lets get out of here," Minako-chan said as a dark menacing laughter filled the air as all of the girls tensed and clutching his fist Mamoru said, "Wiseman," as the cloaked figure materialized within the room. "Did you really think that I would simply give up, Small Lady is free of my control but she has already done her job, the Dark Gate has been opened." "Impossible," Mamoru said as all of the girls took a defensive stance in front of myself, Mamoru and Chibi-usa who was now standing next to Luna the youngest of the sailor guardians putting her own body between Wiseman and her friend.

"Nothing is impossible, and with the Dark Gate opened this world, no everything shall be as nothing, and given to the void, all in the name of the Death Phantom," Wiseman's voice said seeming to change into an even more dark and evil tone, as dark energy tried to strike us only to be stopped by a shield of white energy created by the Illusion Silver Crystal still in my hands. "I will not allow you to do as you please anymore Wiseman. You manipulated the members of the Black Moon Family for your own twisted goals. You caused the Ayakashi sisters to know nothing but the darkness and evil that you brought to Nemesis. You poisoned the mind of a young girl, making her think there was no one in this world who loved her.

"You are not an emissary to Death Phantom are you Wiseman, you are Death Phantom," I said as my sailor fuku faded and I found myself standing in the familiar white gown, knowing that I had called upon the power of Princess Serenity, my past self in order to protect my husband, my friends, my future daughter and the entire world. "Very astute princess of the moon, but not even the light of the **Ginzuishou **can stop me now," Wiseman said sending streams of dark energy towards me that I met with pulsating waves of light from the Illusion Silver Crystal. "Don't give up, Usagi-chan," I heard Ami-chan's voice yell. "It's working Usagi, keep it up," Rei-chan added. "Be strong Usagi," Mako-chan said, "we're with you," Minako-chan said. "My love," I heard Mamoru's voice even though it was but a whisper.

"Mamo-chan, this is my fault, all my fault," Chibi-usa said crying into Mamoru's chest but as the tears fell a crystal formed and there floating before the young child was her mother's Illusion Silver Crystal, the crystal that she thought she had lost when she was only going to borrow its power, the magical jewel that she now realized had gone within her very body, recognizing her as a princess of the moon kingdom. "Mamo-chan, I have to use the Ginzuishou. I have to help Usagi-chan," the small child said to Mamoru, "but," was all he said before his future daughter gave him a look of determination that he knew all to well as he had seen it in Usagi's eyes many times before. "Your right, Chibi-usa we have to use fight Death Phantom with everything we got," he said as with a smile and nod of her head Chibi-usa turned walking towards Usagi holding the Illusion Silver Crystal from the future before her its pulsating light matching that of Usagi's as her cloths were replaced with a white gown.

"Chibi-usa," I said looking over to the child who only held up her own crystal its pulsating light in syncing with my own. "Two silver crystal's, no how can this be," Death Phantom said as Chibi-usa said, "please everyone help give us the power to fight," as all of the girls shared a look before closing their eyes the jewels of their tiara's sparkling like stars within the heavens. "Mercury Star Power," "Mars Star Power," "Jupiter Star Power," "Venus Star Power," the four guardians said the lights of their energy joining with the combined powers of the Illusion Silver Crystal of both the past and the future. "Try all you like, you can't stop me, not even with all of your powers combined," Death Phantom said as all of us our souls linked through our bonds said, "Be purified Death Phantom," our powers combining and pulsating like the colors of a rainbow.

"This can not be, what is this power," Death Phantom screamed as the black energy was broken like a window being smashed by a brick as our combined powers smashed into the cloaked figure the image of a skull beneath the hood being the last thing we saw as Death Phantom's body was purified being reduced to nothing but fine silver dust as the rainbow colored beam of light traveled through the Dark Gate towards the Black Crystal upon Nemesis reducing it to unusable shards and closing the Dark Gate forever.

* PGSM R *

Sailor Moon and Chibi-usa's bodies seemed to float in a rainbow colored nothingness both of their eyes closed. "We did it Chibi-usa, you were so brave," Usagi's voice seemed to drift from the multicolored void around the two peaceful looking figures. "Yes, and now Wiseman, the Death Phantom and the Black Crystal are gone never to be used for evil again." "We're are we," Usagi's voice said, "are, do you thing we are dead," Chibi-usa's small voice asked. "You are not dead," a voice like Usagi's but more older and wiser answered. "Mama," Chibi-usa said with a smile her and Usagi's dream like forms eyes opening. "The Illusion Silver Crystal of the past and the future created a miracle, allowing both of you to live and the Ginzuishou of this time and our own my wonderful daughter to remain whole. It is time to go back now, your friends are waiting," Neo-Queen Serenity's voice said as Usagi and Chibi-usa found themselves leaving the strange void they had been within.

* PGSM R *

With a deep sigh I opened my eyes and looked up to see Mamoru with tears in his eyes as I looked up at him with a warm and tender smile. "Mamoru, **minna**," I said, looking to the other girls who were whipping tears from their own eyes, looking across from the circle the girls had formed to see Chibi-usa's unmoving form within a crying Luna's arms. "Uh," the young child said her own eyes lazily drifting open. "Hey," she said as I almost flew from Mamoru's arms towards Luna and Chibi-usa taking them both in my arms thanking anyone who was listening that she was ok. "Let's go home," Mamoru said coming up behind me placing his hands on my shoulders. "**Hai**," I said as Mamoru helped me stand after I had released Chibi-usa and Luna from my grasp both staying close to my side to show that they didn't mind what I had done as they cared for me just as much as I did them.

Standing in a circle our hands linked Mamoru combined his powers with our own as using the last of our strength we used Sailor Teleport to leave the Dark Crystal Palace that was starting to fade in golden sparkles of light only to appear back in Tokyo our **henshin**'s faded as we all looked to the smiling faces of the four **Shitennou** who were also wearing civilian cloths. "Welcome back," Jadeite said, though it was Zoicite who caused us all to laugh as he added, "as if we ever doubted them."

"Once again have you brought peace to Earth. The threat of Wiseman, no Death Phantom would never again plaque Earth, Nemesis, or any other planet ever again. **Arigato**, my princess, prince of earth, guardians of the princess, Shitennou of the Earth's prince, advisors to the Lunarian throne, **domo arigato **minna," Sailor Pluto said watching those in question from the garnet orb located on the top of her key like staff an almost lonely but still tender smile on her lips knowing that the gates of time were at rest once again.

**~ NOTE ~**

That my loyal readers is the end of The Final Act, and believe it or not I am not finished yet as I have one more chapter left to write. I hope that you have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. From the beginning I knew that I had quite the task ahead of me creating a world based on the amazing live action drama Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon and it is my hope that this fan-fiction has lived up to your every expectation.

It is also my hope that my love for not only Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, but the **Anime **and **Manga** **Bishoujo** Senshi Sailor Moon was made clear with every word I wrote and every chapter I completed. I think I only really have one thing left to say before wrapping this note up and that is simply this . . .

Sailor Moon! Forever!

Until the Special Act (ACT 14) I remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

PS

If you have any questions about the Japanese words or honorifics all you need do is ask.

**sailor-ice: **Thank you for your kind words and support of my story. I am glad to know that my fan-fiction has been met with such support from you and others as well.

**xoxoPAUxoxo: **I thank you for your support and I am glad that with every update I make you still come back to read and review my fan-fiction. Rini, was worse in the Spanish version, wow, just wow! She must have been a real, well I think you know the word I want to use there but I will not. No wonder myself and I am sure others avoid the North American DIC "adaptation" like the plaque stick with the original Japanese.


	15. Chapter 15

**~ Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon R ~**

*** Special Act ***

Only a few days after the defeat of Death Phantom did we have to say goodbye to Chibi-usa who now that her future was safe again could return home. It was a day filled with goodbye's and tears, though they were tears of happiness and not sadness. The house after that day had never seemed so empty to me but as Mamoru, Luna and even my rounding stomach would tell me every day Chibi-usa would be with us once again, I more than anyone just had a feeling that even if not all aspects of the future we had saved came true, that the fact that I and Mamoru were going to have a daughter was one thing that would happen.

Before she had left we had all given Chibi-usa a gift. From me and Mamoru our gift was simple, but meaningful for the young girl as it was a picture of Mamoru, Myself, Chibi-usa and Luna that Jedeite had taken of us all shortly after her arrival into the past. Ami-**chan**'s gift had been a book, but not anything educational, it had instead been a very popular new children's book. Rei-chan gave Chibi-usa a good luck charm from the Hikawa **Jinja** while Mako-chan gave Chibi-usa a specially made bouquet of flowers that she had made herself, while Minako-chan, being Minako-chan, had given Chibi-usa a copy of her latest album. I'll never forget how we shared one last hug before she had left, and how she had even called me "mama."

That day though had been months ago and now it was May twenty first the day of Mako-chan and Matoki's wedding. Because I was now in well into my eight month of pregnancy I couldn't be on my own feet more than necessary but Mako-chan has still made me her official maid of honor while the other girls were of course all bride's maids. Mamoru as Matoki's best friend had of course been asked to be his best man as well. Luna had just as easily agreed to be the flower girl and once she gave Artemis that look, well he had crumbled like a house of cards and agreed to be the ring barer, much to Minako-chan's amusement as the idol had not let her long time companion live it down ever sense.

Mako-chan didn't have anyone to walk her down the aisle but that of course didn't stop me, eight months pregnant or not from standing next to my friend as she walked the aisle, and I could see the love and devotion Matoki felt for Mako-chan as Mamoru helped he set down in a seat by the pulpit only smiling at me, though he couldn't help shaking his head at my devotion to my friends over tradition. The ceremony was beautiful, and it reminded my in many ways of my own wedding to Mamoru and their wasn't a dry eye in the entire church as Mako-chan and Matoki kissed for the first time as Mr. and Mrs. Furuhate.

*** "Friend" ***

Then on June thirtieth my birthday, I received what for me would always be the best gift in the world as Chiba Usagi, Chibi-usa was officially welcomed into the world, as with tears in both mine and Mamoru's eyes the doctor after cleaning our little angel had handed me a small bundle wrapped in pink. Though all the girls couldn't be their for the birth we all got together on the day of my release from the hospital the four instantly falling in love with Chibi-usa just as I had, even the **Shitennou** were wrapped around her small pink fingers the moment they met her.

For the first time both myself and Mamoru, with Chib-usa in my arms got the chance to hear Zoicite's complete composition of "Child of Earth and Moon" a beautifully haunting composition that truly showed the silver haired man's skills with a piano. "Thank you Zoicite it was amazing," Mamoru said. "Yes, and when she is old enough I am sure Chibi-usa will tell you the same," I added looking down at my daughter who seeing me looking at her gurgled as the closest thing to a smile a baby could pull off crossed her chubby little cheeks. "My thanks princess, master," Zoicite said as we both rolled our eyes knowing it would do us no good to try to correct him.

"Really, not even I still call Usagi, princess anymore," Minako-chan said to the silver haired man who only shrugged his shoulders. "Don't bother," Nephrite said. "he always tells the two the same thing," Kunzite added as with a smile and trying to change his voice to sound like Zoicite's Jadeite said, "no matter how many times you may ask me to call you by your names princess, master, you will always have to ask once more." We all in that moment couldn't really help it, and even Zoicite couldn't hold it back as we all started to laugh.

As that night went on and the party for Chibi-usa who truthfully wouldn't even remember this night continued and I realized that moments like these were moments to treasure as they were few and far between when we were all together like this. It is true that our past lives had brought us all together but it was the love and friendships formed as who we all are now that have kept us together. I didn't know what the future may hold but for now I was simply going to live for the moment, not worrying if the Sailor Guardians, my prince or his Shitennou would ever be needed again should anything ever threaten this planet and its people both of which we loved and would protect if the need ever should arise.

*** "Kirari Sailor Dream" * **

A young woman no older than twelve lay on a bed her deep onyx like eyes closed in sleep her short black hair that framed her face spread about her pillow as a man stood within the shadows his round glasses, and the fact he was wearing a lab coat the only distinguishing qualities one could make out about him. "Professor," a young woman with long flowing blood red hair, dead looking skin and cold black eyes who was wearing a revealing black dress with a matching black pearl necklace wrapped twice around her neck a large oval black stone centered on the lower half said entering the room with a bow. "So we are ready then Kaolinite," "Hai Professor. The Daimon pods are fully developed and ready to be deployed," Kaolinite said. "Good," the professor said with a dark twisted smile towards the sleeping child on the bed before his bone chilling laughter filled the soft purple room filled with turned off lamps.

*** "Romance" ***

A yellow convertible sports car raced with flawless precision past a sign welcoming visitors to the city of Tokyo. Behind the wheel of the car was a figure wearing a clean pressed white dress shirt with black slacks and matching shoes. With eyes that were a soft but almost haunted shade of brown and short but styled brunette blond hair. "We have arrived at last Haruka," the figure in the passenger seat who was wearing a black feminine dress shirt and white shirt, with black platform shoes said taking the drivers free hand within her own, as her curly shoulder length light brown hair blew within the wind her soft brown eyes looking towards Haruka with an understanding only the two of them would truly understand. "Hai, Michiru, the wind, it almost seems to cry here," Haruka said as Michiru turned herself towards Haruka.

"Hai, the sea is just as turbulent, but that is why we are here," Michiru said as Haruka nodded, eyes going back to the road as Haruka said, "that is why we were awakened, to complete a task only we can do," "Hai, only us," Michiru whispered a small flicker of a smile coming to her face when she felt Haruka's hand squeeze her own as the yellow convertible continued to move swiftly but effortlessly through the streets of Tokyo.

*** "Here We Go" * **

**~ NOTE ~**

Well this my dearest readers is the end. I hope that to all that have read this you have enjoyed Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon R. After some deep thought and reflection I have decided that I shall begin writing on a sequel to this story Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S. It will take lots of planning, draft works, and time but please be patient with me as I hope to make PGSM S everything if not more than what PGSM R was to those of you who read, reviewed and enjoyed my work on this project.

So until Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon S:

I humbly remain a . . .

KuRSeofTime

*** "C'est La Vie - The Loving Part Inside Me" * **

**xoxoPAUxoxo: **First thank you for all the support you showed for my story from beginning to end. Second, the Spanish version of Sailor Moon sounds rather nice, the fact that they actually respected Haruka and Michiru's relationship is pretty cool in itself, (anything is better than that "cousins" bull that the English version came up with) and I think any translation when compared to the English version is most likely better in some way, shape or form. Finally, just out of curiosity what is it about Rini in the Spanish version that is so bad, was it her voice actress, the way she is portrayed, a combination of the two or something completely different.

**sailor-ice: **I want to thank you for all of your support and honest criticism of my story, I am glad you enjoyed my fan-fiction so much. Saving the world twice in one day, I never really thought about it but that is exactly what happened in The Final Act wasn't it. In a way I am sad to see this project end, but every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end and that is what my new project PGSM S will be a new beginning.

**. . . **Sayonara, minna, y Domo Arigato!


End file.
